For the fluff
by LightKey27
Summary: "Porque a pesar de no ser una experta en el fluff, daré mi mejor esfuerzo" Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island. [Lyredy] [Gruvia] [Stingue] [Zervis] [Miraxus]
1. 01-Lyredy

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Lyredy**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro "Dónde están Jellal, Lyon y Meredy" Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island**_

…

Había renunciado a su familia y amigos con tal de alcanzar el éxito y la fama, el costo le pareció muy bajo en aquel entonces, pero justo ahora, en su apartamento, se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de su decisión, la soledad se había instalado en su vida de manera permanente, podía estar rodeado de un sin número de personas, pero sabía que si no fuera por su dinero ellos no estarían allí, había intentado llamar a sus hermanos en varias ocasiones, pero cuando escuchaba su voces desde el otro lado de la línea colgaba inmediatamente.

Porque era un cobarde.

Y sabía que ellos lo extrañaban tanto como él lo hace.

Y con sólo una palabra echaría todo por la borda.

—No puedo permitirme eso, los dejé para ser una mejor persona, pero—miró a su alrededor, su vida llena de lujos era evidente en cada esquina y sin embargo sentía un gran vacío en el lugar —No creo que lo esté logrando.

…

—¡Muy bien comencemos! —Gritó el director del lugar —¿Dónde está mi estrella? —exclamó fuertemente al no percatarse de la presencia del actor principal.

—Aquí estoy, no hagas tanto escándalo—sus meditaciones a media noche le habían hecho dormir más de la cuenta, afortunadamente pudo llegar a tiempo para comenzar con un nuevo trabajo, su día a día consistía en estar rodeado de cámaras y flashes de las mismas.

Porque sí, había dejado todo atrás para cumplir sus sueños.

Pero nunca imaginó que terminaría siendo consumidos por estos.

—¡Cooool! Entonces comencemos ¡Cámara! —sí, otro día más, en su vida una rutina se había formado sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba sometido a ella, el mínimo cambio ponía en peligro todo su esfuerzo y eso era algo que no permitiría.

…

—¿Todo bien Meredy? —una nueva factura había llegado a su residencia esta mañana, ahora tendría que elegir entre el agua y la luz, era agobiante no tener suficiente dinero para pagar todas las cuentas que tenía y deber sobrevivir con lo básico, estuvo tentada a pedir ayuda, pero no podía preocupar a sus amigos ni pedirles dinero, no era por orgullo, más bien era porque los pondría en aprietos, ya se las arreglaría con otro trabajo de medio tiempo, el quinto, que debía añadir a su ajetreada vida.

—No sé ni siquiera por donde comenzar Rogue—contestó desanimada soltando un suspiro—Todo se ha vuelto tan difícil y ahora tendré que conseguir un trabajo extra, quisiera decirle a Jellal, pero es tan maternal que dejaría sus estudios en el extranjero sólo para cuidar de mí y no quiero que eso suceda, ya lo he preocupado mucho en el pasado, es hora de que lo deje realizar su vida—expuso mientras su rostro estaba contra la mesa del lugar en señal de decepción.

—Pero Meredy, nos tienes a Sting y a mí—le acarició el hombro para intentar trasmitirle un poco de ánimo —Puedes contar con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas—agradecía infinitamente el tener amigos que estaban dispuesto a ayudar siempre que les fuera posible, eran una bendición en su vida.

—Entonces no te importará que vaya a su casa a bañarme—le dijo en tono divertido.

—Ejem…Disculpen, quiero que atiendan a mi mascota por favor—una señora mayor de aspecto rígido apareció frente a ellos, después de todo era una clínica para animales y los clientes no se hacían esperar, pero para desgracia de la pelirosada parecía como si aquella anciana hubiese mal interpretado las cosas, porque no dejaba de decir cosas como

" _Qué indecorosos son los jóvenes de ahora"_

" _Qué juventud más pervertida hay en estos tiempos"_

Rogue y Meredy no dejaban de reír cada vez que la escuchaban, se arriesgaban a que la señora dejara de ser su cliente, pero encontraban sumamente gracioso que pensara ese tipo de cosas, eso sólo demostraba que la pervertida era ella, así que decidieron seguir con el juego y cuando Sting llegó la señora parecía estar verde de envidia hacia Meredy.

Si tan sólo supiera que ella hace de tercera rueda en esa relación.

—Meredy, amor, necesito que después de esto tomes un baño conmigo—comentó Sting mientras vendaba al gato de la señora dando inicio a su vívida imaginación —Estoy hecho un asco, los canes creen que soy un periódico humano o algo así—dijo levantando el brazo para mostrar las marcas de territorio que le hicieron los caninos mientras los revisaba, la pelirosada no pudo evitar reír tanto por lo del baño como por lo de los cachorros.

—Es porque les agradas Sting—dijo mientras le brindaba una toalla para que limpiara sus manos y dio un vistazo a la anciana que aunque aparentaba disimular, estaba pendiente de la conversación —Y acepto tu invitación, yo también necesito un baño.

—¡Genial! —Festejó el chico divertido por la cara de horror que mostraba la anciana —Invitaré a Rogue también, así será más divertido—el recién nombrado acababa de traer consigo al felino luego de hacerle su revisión mensual y se dirigía al lugar donde su dueña se encontraba.

—Está mejorando mucho desde la última vez que la vi, es una gatita muy fuerte y se recupera a la velocidad de la luz—comentó dándole caricias detrás de la oreja al gato haciéndola ronronear —Siga la medicación indicada y en pocas semanas se recuperará por completo—la señora de avanzada edad le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras daba las gracias, casi que gruñendo y tomaba a su mascota para retirarse del lugar gritando una vez más que los jóvenes de ahora son unos inmorales dejando a Rogue intrigado por su reacción.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó en voz alta una vez la clienta se retiró, pero no indagó más al escuchar las risas que sus compañeros de trabajo producían, estaba más que claro que era cosa suya.

—Es hora de regresar, hemos terminado por hoy—y así dio cierre un día más en la clínica veterinaria de la que eran dueños Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe y Meredy Fernandes, sus dos acompañantes se alistaron en seguida y al cabo de unos minutos los estuvieron esperando en la entrada para irse juntos a casa, después de todo vivían juntos.

…

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —el set de grabación se había vuelto un caos total por el accidente que había ocurrido con una de las luces, la cual cayó provocando que el pequeño conejo que Lyon tenía como mascota resultara lastimado.

La desesperación invadía el cuerpo del Vastia, nunca imaginó que algo como eso podría suceder, siempre tomó medidas de precaución para evitar algún desastre, aunque parece que no fue suficiente.

—¡No podemos llamar a una ambulancia! ¿Qué les vamos a decir? ¿Hola? Necesito una ambulancia porque mi conejo se escapó y ahora está herido—Lyon miraba con una sonrisa a la expectativa a su representante haciéndola enfurecer más —¡No! ¡Es ridículo! Llévala a una veterinaria para que la atiendan, Toby te puede decir dónde está la más cercana—Sherry estaba a casi nada de arrancarse el cabello, Lyon podía llegar a desesperarla hasta el borde de la locura algunas veces.

—¡En marcha Toby! Fluffy depende de ti—con el animal en brazos arropado como si de un recién nacido se tratara, el albino y el castaño salieron del set corriendo para llegar al auto y conducir hasta la dichosa clínica. Mientras tanto todos los miembros del personal quedaron perplejos al escuchar el nombre del conejo.

—Ha dicho ¿Fluffy? —preguntó alguien en voz alta para luego estallar en risas junto a todos en el lugar.

—No hay duda de que a Lyon se le dan muy bien los nombres.

—Pero debes admitir que eso le da un toque de ternura, digo si además de ser guapo es tierno eso le da muchos puntos.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Sherry a todo pulmón intentando no reír con lo que escuchaba —Mientras Lyon regresa grabaremos las otras escenas, así que comencemos—y así todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el set de grabación, como si nada hubiese pasado.

…

—¡Maldición! —gritó Lyon dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta del local —¡¿Cómo es posible que esté cerrado?!

—Es algo razonable, después de todo ya es de noche y pasada las nueve—lamentó su acompañante, pero Lyon no podía aceptarlo, los ruidos de dolor que emitía su mascota no le eran indiferentes, necesitaba ayuda y pronto.

—¿Hay otra clínica en los alrededores? —le preguntó a Toby quien luego de revisar su móvil negó con la cabeza adquiriendo un semblante de tristeza.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Fluffy era lo único que había conservado de su antigua vida, no podía permitir que acabara de esa forma. Dio un par de golpes más a la puerta de cristal, llegando incluso a agrietarla un poco deteniéndose sólo cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! —una enfurecida pelirosada lo había golpeado con el paraguas que llevaba, no sabía qué decir en esa situación estaba anonadado por su acción y cuando por fin supo qué decir, ella le interrumpió al ver lo que tenía en brazos.

—¿Qué le ha hecho? —dijo abriendo la puerta y tomando al pequeño conejo en brazos —¿Qué está esperando para entrar? —preguntó rodando los ojos, primero aquel chico no le dice nada y luego se queda paralizado en la puerta ¿Qué tipo de problemas tendrá?

—Eh…¡Sí! —reaccionó luego de unos largos minutos —Es decir, estaba en el set de grabación y una de las luces cayó y lo golpeó, vinimos a la clínica más cercana, pero la encontramos cerrada y …¿Tienes novio? —se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntando eso, la pelirosada quien ya se encontraba atendiendo al animal lo miró estupefacta por lo dicho.

—Y-Yo quiero decir ejem…—¿Cómo terminó diciendo eso? Qué vergüenza.

—Sí, lo tiene, de hecho tiene dos—dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolo girar para ver de quién se trataba, eran dos chicos, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, de aspecto amenazante que acababan de entrar al local.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo con nuestra Meredy? —indagó con tono agresivo el rubio caminando hasta colocarse detrás de la pelirosada.

—Y-Yo…—en qué rayos estaba pensando, cómo se atrevió a preguntar eso.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Meredy? —preguntó el de ojos rojos al notar como tenía un paquete de vendas en sus manos.

—Sucede que cuando regresé me encontré con que este tipo estuvo a punto de romper la puerta del lugar con un conejo lastimado en brazos, así que lo estoy atendiendo—contestó concentrada en vendar la pata del animal.

—Se ha lastimado la pata trasera, pero mejorará en pocas semanas con estas medicinas como ayuda—ofreció amablemente al albino mientras aún seguía rodeada por los brazos de Sting, quien hasta le gruñía al albino.

—Sting, por favor, necesito poder moverme—y dicho eso el chico la liberó, sin dejar de mirar mal a Lyon.

—Tu rostro me parece conocido—comentó Rogue al ver al albino con detalle —Pero no recuerdo de dónde.

—Debe de haber sido en la estación de policía en uno de los carteles de "Se busca" cuando fuiste a visitar a tu tío—respondió hilarante el Eucliffe soltando una risa al instante.

—Sting, no molestes al cliente—lo defendió Meredy mientras hacía entrega del animal al chico que aún no formulaba palabra alguna.

—Deberás traerlo en una semana para ver cómo avanza su recuperación o puedes dejarlo aquí para que nos hagamos cargo de él, como prefieras, aunque si eliges la segunda opción habrá un cargo extra—explicó la oji verde acariciando al conejito.

—El dinero no es problema y me gustaría que lo cuidaran por un tiempo, en mi trabajo al parecer no está seguro—contestó el Vastia entregando su tarjeta de débito para pagar la consulta.

—¡Es un placer que nos haya elegido joven! —un sonriente Sting le daba la mano a la vez que tomaba la tarjeta para realizar la transacción —Esperamos que vuelva muy pronto para ver a…

—Fluffy.

—¡Ah Fluffy! —las ganas de reír de Sting eran inevitables, pero se estaba aguantando para no hacer sentir mal al albino y perder un cliente.

—Ya basta Sting, sólo falta que te pongan un billete entre tu ropa interior por andar de ofrecido—refunfuñó Rogue mientras llevaba al conejo a otra habitación.

—¡No te enojes Rogue! —gritó el rubio yendo detrás del pelinegro.

—No estoy enojado—le contestó.

—Esos dos van a tardar un rato más en ese cuarto—comentó Meredy al conocer como terminaban las cosas con esos dos —En cuanto a usted—esta vez se dirigió a Lyon —Espero que venga a una hora decente la próxima vez.

—Lo siento, era una emergencia—ofreció con una tímida sonrisa—No lo hubiera hecho de no ser así—Meredy suspiró agotada y masajeando su sien para alivianar el estrés que le provocaba la situación.

—Sí, lo sé, hemos estado considerando la opción de ser un lugar de veinticuatro horas, pero sería imposible—comentó hundiendo sus hombros y con semblante de tristeza.

—¿Te puedo invitar un café? Tus amigos están tardando con Fluffy, así que te llevaré a tu casa luego de terminar ¿Te parece? —Meredy rió ante la inocencia del chico, si supiera lo que en verdad estaban haciendo esos dos. Y pensando en su propuesta, pues era un hecho que sus amigos iban a tardar y lo más probable es que no regresen sino hasta mañana a la casa, ir sola a esta hora por la calle tampoco parece ser una buena idea, así que sólo por esta vez aceptaría la invitación.

—De acuerdo señor cliente —dijo mientras salían del lugar.

—Lyon, Lyon Vastia.

—¡Oh!…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya sé por qué Rogue decía que te reconocía ¿Eres un actor no?

—Sí, más o menos.

—Pero para ser alguien con mucho dinero—pensó un poco lo que iba a decir, no quería sonar grosera, no cuando él estaba siendo tan amable.

—Dilo, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que las personas me critiquen, ya sea para bien o para mal.

—Iba a decir que para ser alguien con mucho dinero, te ves algo triste—aquello no se lo esperaba y sin saberlo, ella había dado en el blanco.

—Qué inteligente eres—le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Tengo una lista de cosas que me hacen inteligente y reconocer las emociones de una persona es una de ellas—le dijo animada.

—¿En serio?

—¿Lo de la lista?

—Sí.

—Bueno, sí—confesó avergonzada.

—Qué interesante eres—y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarla —Esto es ridículo, aún no te he preguntado por tu nombre.

—Meredy, Meredy Fernandes—contestó imitando su voz grave y presentación de hace un rato para luego estallar en risas y él sin querer terminó uniéndose a ella.

…

—¿En verdad planeas tener cinco empleos? —luego de decirle a Toby que todo estaba en orden y consiguiendo una bufanda y gorro que camuflaran su verdadera identidad, la caminata hacia una pequeña cafetería, que estaba abierta hasta altas horas de la noche, estuvo llena de bromas y preguntas acerca de Fluffy y la clínica, terminando en un interrogatorio acerca de sus empleos.

—Debo hacerlo, o si no tendré que seguir bañándome con mis compañeros de cuarto y ya los he molestado lo suficiente—respondió dando un sorbo a su bebida—¿Qué sucede? —la cara de Lyon estaba petrificada en ese momento llegando a asustarla—¡Oh! No es eso, es decir, para ahorrar agua nos bañamos juntos y ¡No! Tampoco quería decir eso, es decir, bueno, ¡Ellos me ayudan mucho! —exclamó finalmente bebiendo más de prisa de su vaso.

—Soy yo quien lo siente, es que me impresionó tu comentario.

—¿Lo de bañarme con ellos?

—Lo de tener a alguien de confianza para hacerlo —y sin saber cómo, el ambiente se había tornado silencioso y sólo se podía escuchar el sorbido de las bebidas de los demás clientes anunciando que la habían terminado.

—Yo…—no sabía cómo decir ese tipo de cosas, pero había notado que además de parecer alguien triste, también lucía solitario —Siempre es bueno tener a alguien en quién apoyarse mutuamente—tomó un bocado del pastel que habían ordenado —Mi hermano y yo perdimos todo a muy temprana edad—confesó —Él consiguió una cantidad infinita de trabajos, era peor que Toya Kinomoto, sólo para que a mí no me faltara nada llegó incluso a abandonar la escuela por un año para hacerse cargo de mí y reunir dinero suficiente para ambos, no fue fácil, pero lo logramos.

—Yo no lo sabía—sentía que había dicho algo inapropiado.

—No tendrías por qué—contestó con una risilla— Lo bueno es que a pesar de todo, él se encuentra cumpliendo sus sueños en este momento, lo único que le falta es una buena mujer a su lado, pero de eso me encargaré luego.

—¿Tú te encargas de ese tipo de cosas? —le preguntó divertido, la conversación había dado un giro inesperado, pero agradable, le fascinaba escucharla hablar y ser testigo de sus expresiones.

—¡Tengo que! Ese hombre es un adicto al trabajo y un amante de la responsabilidad, con alguien así es difícil que se concentre en buscar a una mujer—comenzó a sacudir el hielo triturado que adornaba su bebida con tan sólo recordar la actitud de su hermano —Sólo creo que debe darse un tiempo para ser feliz, se lo merece—su mirada había estado enfocada en su vaso por lo que cuando la levantó se impresionó al ver la mirada de aquellas pequeñas pupilas hacia ella.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿Tengo pastel en la cara? —preguntó limpiándose con una servilleta y aún así él no dejaba de verla .

—Es sólo que—rió un poco —Te miro y veo todas las cosas que yo desearía ser—sabía que era un comentario un tanto atrevido, pero era la verdad, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella y en verdad estaba deslumbrado por su forma de ser.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? Es decir, no soy nada espectacular ni del otro mundo, n-no sé por qué dices eso—la vergüenza la estaba devorando, cómo es posible que ese chico diga ese tipo de cosas sin tener en consideración su alma sensible.

—Es que, a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones, estás velando por el bienestar de los demás y eso me parece algo digno de admiración, no todos somos capaces de realizar tal hazaña y sí, lo digo por mí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no piensas pagar por la grieta que hiciste en la puerta ni por este café? —preguntó con un puchero en su boca y nuevamente se había dado un cambio de ambiente, si intentara contar las veces que había reído con ella en esa noche no le alcanzaría el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Eso quiere decir que es probable que me haya enamorado a primera vista de ti, Meredy —Lyon no había probado su bebida hasta después de haber dicho eso, en cierta forma estaba avergonzado y abrumado por todas las emociones que estaba teniendo en ese momento, parecía una quinceañera en su fiesta de cumpleaños y lo más impresionante, era que todas eran provocadas por la misma persona.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Primero que nada y como siempre, les agradezco mucho el que se tomaran el tiempo para leer una de mis historias ¡Gracias! Segundo, pues wow no tienen idea desde cuándo había pedido la frase para trabajar con ella, pero si supieran todo lo que pasa llorarían y reirían conmigo –no de mí (?-

Eeeen fin ¡Lyredy para el pueblo! –y para mí- cuando tuve la idea comencé a escribir inmediatamente, pero yo soy muy lenta, o me distraigo mucho, así que tardé en terminarlo, pero aquí está, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado nwn/

¿Qué si haré de otras parejas?

Pues sí, aún falta para la fecha límite, así que lo intentaré :D

Frase utilizada: _#7. Te miro y veo todas las cosas que yo desearía ser._

Gracias por leer ¿Me regalan un review?


	2. 02- Lyredy

" _ **For the fluff"**_

 _ **Lyredy**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

—¿Es necesario que hagamos esto hasta tan tarde? —el cansancio lo estaba matando el viaje hasta allí fue de ocho horas y se le hizo imposible dormir en el avión, admiraba a las personas que se dormían en un lugar a más de mil metros de altura, porque a él le resultaba imposible.

—¡Has estado haciendo las escenas terriblemente! ¡Por supuesto que es necesario! —Sabía que su representante no lo tiraba del acantilado porque él era su fuente de ingreso, pero si eso le permitía descansar en paz, entonces no le importaría que lo hiciera.

—Sherry-san, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana, Lyon-san ha estado genial, es el personal que hace mal las grabaciones—aquel comentario lo hizo asomarse por detrás del hombro de la pelirosada y parecía como si hubiese habido una masacre, pues todos estaba tirados en el suelo como si de muertos se tratara y lo peor fue cuando se levantaron para dirigirse al hotel.

 **¡Parecía el apocalipsis zombie!**

—¿Lo ves? No soy sólo yo—le dijo a ella quien sólo suspiró, no tenía fuerzas para discutir con él, así que por esta vez lo dejó pasar, a cambio prefirió preguntar por otra cosa.

—Ahora dime Lyon ¿Por qué has elegido de entre todas las playas esta que se encuentra a más de ocho horas en avión? —se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta, no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontarla, pero lo intentaría.

—Pensé que los del staff necesitarían un ambiente diferente y…¡Meredy! —la verdadera razón es que la ojiverde le había comentado que tendrían un seminario de capacitación fuera del país, específicamente en el lugar donde ahora se encontraban, así que utilizando sus recursos decidió crear ese encuentro casual tan típico de las películas que realiza.

—¿Lyon? —de todos los lugares donde pudo haber imaginado que se encontrarían jamás pensó que sería justo allí, el albino iba hacia ella tal cual cámara lenta, ella por su parte caminaba a paso acelerado y un tanto tímida, pero antes de que pudieran encontrarse el albino chocó contra alguien que se interpuso entre la pelirosada y él.

—Dejaste esto en la mesa, sé más cuidadosa mocosa—un tipo de piel morena y cabello cobrizo le entregó a la Fernandes una carpeta a lo cual ella dio las gracias de un modo muy respetuoso.

—Lamento haberlo molestado—dijo finalmente.

—Tsk, sólo cuida más tus cosas—y sin decir más se retiró de la escena, que inconscientemente, había arruinado.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó con molestia el albino, no tenía suficiente con arruinar el encuentro con Meredy, sino que también comenzó a hablar con ella.

—E-Es Erik-san, uno de los expositores de honor que hay en el seminario, es un biólogo muy reconocido, aunque se sabe que su verdadera pasión son los reptiles, en especial las serpientes, su investigación de trata de ello y…¿Qué ocurre? —el rostro de molestia del Vastia era más que evidente, ese tipo ni siquiera ofreció una disculpa por su interrupción y encima de todo tiene la admiración de Meredy.

—Nada—contestó secamente.

—Vamos sé qué ocurre algo, dime—insistió ella.

—No me pasa nada, ya nos veremos después, buenas noches—y tal cual diva se dirigió al ascensor del hotel para dirigirse a su habitación, aunque llevaba compañía.

—¿No dije ya buenas noches? —preguntó de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados que simulaban una falsa tranquilidad.

—Yo también debo usar el elevador—espetó ella con una sonrisa.

—Qué remedio—suspiró.

El tiempo en aquel encerrado lugar parecía eterno, ninguno se atrevía a perturbar el silencio que se había formado, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó ella, cabizbaja, a charlar —Me puse muy feliz cuando te vi entre toda esta gente—confesó ya ruborizada—Fue muy agradable verte en este lugar donde creí que no conocería a nadie.

—¿Qué hay de tus guardaespaldas?

—¿Sting y Rogue? —Él asintió —Ellos suelen desaparecer por varias horas y no los veo hasta que el seminario comience, no me gusta estar de sobra, así que les doy su espacio, tenían mucho tiempo que no visitaban un lugar como este.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó abriendo los ojos para observar sus expresiones.

—¿De mí? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Ya has estado aquí antes?

—No, para nada—respondió entre risas—De hecho es la primera vez que salgo del país, es algo que te hace sentir un poco temerosa, pero supongo que tu ya estás acostumbrado a viajar por todo el mundo.

—Puedo estar acostumbrado, pero no significa que lo disfrute—respondió sin mostrar expresión alguna—Por supuesto hay excepciones como hoy, en las que me siento a gusto por la compañía.

—¿No importa que estemos en un ascensor?

—Eso es lo de menos.

—Entonces, ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa un rato? Ya que soy una turista de primer nivel, necesito a un guía para ir por los alrededores.

—Vamos—la puerta de metal abrió, aunque no duró así por mucho tiempo, pues el botón hacia la planta baja había sido presionado.

…

—¡Esto es maravilloso! —festejó alegremente la chica con sus zapatos en sus manos y dando saltos de alegría —Nunca creí que se sentiría tan bien—por su parte Lyon se limitaba a seguirla de cerca a paso tranquilo, de vez en cuando era arrastrado por Meredy para correr por la arena y como solía suceder cuando estaba con ella, las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Eres tan infantil—le dijo él con una sonrisa.

—No me interesa ¡Esto es genial! —le respondió salpicándolo con el agua que chocaba contra sus pies —No seas aguafiestas ¡Ven!

—¿Sabes que tienes una bata puesta?

—¿Sabes que tienes zapatos de trescientos dólares en la arena?

—Touché

…

—¡Ah! No puedo creer que terminara así—exclamó el albino torciendo la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—No eres el único que sufre—le contestó ella intentado eliminar el agua que humedecía su cabello.

—Tienes una alga en tu cabeza—le dijo él yendo hacia la pelirosada para deshacerse de la planta.

—A ti te mordió un cangrejo—le tocó la mano que había sido víctima del crustáceo y posteriormente le dio un beso en la herida —Lo siento, fue mi culpa—aquello lo había dejado estupefacto y aunque ella tuviera razón, él lo había hecho por voluntad propia.

—Y lo haría de nuevo con tal de evitar que te lastimaras—no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sintió un tipo de flechazo, o golpe, justo en su pecho, por lo que sólo respondió con un abrazo que sorprendió al albino.

—Pensé que estaría sola en este lugar—dijo ella—Pero tú estás aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que cada vez que estamos juntos me siento en casa—confesó mientras hundía su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del Vastia. Lyon estuvo a punto de gritar como una de sus fans cuando lo veían, pero lo contuvo con una de sus manos, Meredy era muy linda, pero hoy estaba que desbordaba ternura.

¿Cómo se supone que debía responder a eso?

No, lo mejor no era decir palabra alguna y corresponder su acción, por lo que la abrazó y sintió una calidez que le recordaba a su hogar.

" _Parece que yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti Meredy"_ —Pensó, más no lo reveló.

.

.

.

N/A: Algo corto, pero justo (? A decir verdad el verdadero reto es escribir el momento preciso para colocar la frase y que no parezca algo forzado, pero bueno xD Nuevamente mención Stingue que ya vendrá, lo juro, y un Lyredy intento de fluff. Les agradezco por leer y sería muy feliz si me dejaran un review acerca de qué les pareció :D

 _ **Frase: Cuando/cada vez que estamos juntos me siento en casa**_

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. 03-Lyredy

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Lyredy**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro "Dónde están Jellal, Lyon y Meredy" Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

—Señor ¿Va a comprarla o no? —llevaba allí más de dos horas, se encontraba en aquella venta de motocicletas y creyó que tendría la voluntad para comprar una, pero no estaba convencido del todo.

—Sólo un momento más, por favor—el vendedor, resignado, se retiró y lo dejó a solas. Para Lyon era un importante paso, ya tenía un auto y algunos helicópteros ¿Realmente era capaz de comprar un vehículo de dos ruedas sólo porque estaba celoso?

Un momento.

Eso no eran celos.

Simplemente le demostraría a Meredy que él también puede ser tan cool como la revista que estaba leyendo ayer.

¡Eso es!

Lyon Vastia puede hacer de todo.

Y los compradores se aprovechan de ello.

.

.

.

—¡¿Estás seguro de que un monstruo como ese es seguro?! Digo ¿Al menos sabes manejarlo? —Sherry había formado un escándalo al enterarse de que Lyon había estado el día anterior en aquel lugar con la intención de comprar una bestia de dos ruedas, como ella le llamaba—No te puedes permitir el lujo de tener un accidente de tráfico ¿Sabes lo que ocurriría al instante, no es así? —era consciente de que habían millones de personas talentosas que ansiaban tener su puesto y que no dudarían en intentar reemplazarlo si algo le llegara a ocurrir.

—Sí, sí ya lo sé—contestó pasando la siguiente página de su guión.

—¿No me digas que es por la chica de la que me has hablado? ¿Acaso se trata de amor? —preguntó uniendo sus manos y con una sonrisa —¡Eso es tan dulce! Pero Lyon, por lo que me has dicho, ella no es del tipo que se impresionan por estas cosas ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? —¿Cómo le explicaría que encontró a Meredy prácticamente babeando por una revista y que cuándo él le echó una ojeada, mientras ella atendía a un cliente, vio que la página marcada era justo donde unos tipos sin camisa estaban sobre una Harley Davidson posando.

¡Jamás!

—Sólo quiero darle una sorpresa, no es nada para alarmarse

—Dudo mucho que ella piense así, será mejor que te olvides de esa ridícula idea y te concentres en tu trabajo—le aconsejó la Blendy.

Si tan sólo Lyon le hiciera caso.

.

.

.

—¡Muy bien chicos, hemos terminado! —un día entero de filmación había transcurrido, el equipo de cámaras parecía satisfecho por haber culminado con éxito aquel proyecto en el que llevaban varias semanas trabajando, por lo que no dudaron en ir hacia Lyon para presentar sus agradecimientos.

—¡Muchas gracias por haber trabajado con nosotros! —los chicos lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero sonrió y les devolvió el gesto, después de todo habían estado por más de un mes en el mismo lugar, era inevitable que un tipo de camaradería se formara.

—¿Ya te vas a casa? ¿Quieres un aventón? Ren hizo la cena, porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer por supuesto—todos conocían lo _tsundere_ que es el esposo de Sherry, por lo que ya estaban habituados a las bromas que hasta ella hacía.

—Lo siento, ya tengo planes —le respondió mostrando un adorno de conejito de aspecto adorable y blando recién comprado.

—¿Por qué rayos tienes eso contigo? —el Vastia sólo atinó a sonreírle y con ese simple gesto le respondió.

—¿¡No me digas que terminaste comprando esa cosa!? —exclamó—Por el amor de Dios Lyon, sea lo que sea que te haya impulsado a comprarlo ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ni siquiera dominas por completo tu auto! Además, no tienes licencia ¿Sabes el escándalo que se armaría si te llegaran a arrestar?

—No te alarmes Sherry, bien puedo usar la excusa de que le estoy haciendo promoción a la película que acabamos de terminar y para que sepas, yo aprendo rápido, he visto muchos tutoriales en los últimos días—le dijo sonriente y muy confiado la ojiazul se golpeó su frente con su mano, en verdad que ese tipo era muy terco, nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

—Llámame cuando estés en el hospital, estaré pendiente—ese chico sí que le sacaba canas con las locuras que tramaba ¿Y a él le importaba? Claro que sí, pero se hacía el desentendido.

Por su parte Lyon pidió que le dejaran la moto al frente del edificio, no quería pasar por el problema que sería sacarla del estacionamiento, no estaba listo para tantas demandas.

—A ver según lo que dijo el chico del vídeo primero debo familiarizarme con la moto, sentir su peso y el nivel de equilibrio—y como si de un monje se tratara el peliplateado comenzó a respirar y a decir "Ommm" con cada exalación, era su forma de realizar una conexión con su nueva adquisición —Luego reviso los controles—dio un vistazo a el tablero que tenía ante él —¡Hey! Son idénticos a los del vídeo, soy un tipazo—alejó mientras recogía el apoyo de la moto y encendía su nuevo medio de transporte —¡A por Meredy! —exclamó alegremente al haber logrado hacer arrancar al de dos ruedas.

.

.

.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de él—un cachorro de tan sólo tres meses había sufrido un severo daño estomacal por lo que consideraba un milagro que estuviese vivo, fueron muchas horas de espera al ver si reaccionaba bien o no al lavado de estómago, pues debido a la tierna edad que tenía, las probabilidades no eran muchas, pero afortunadamente lo había logrado y ella siguió cada paso de su recuperación.

—Es un chico fuerte—le contestó amablemente la chica mientras le acariciaba la oreja al can—Se ha recuperado antes de lo previsto.

—No tengo palabras para agradecérselo.

—Procure no dejar la pintura destapada, me sentiría realizada si lo hiciera, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, podría no tener la misma suerte que esta vez.

—Lo sé, lo haré, dedicaré más tiempo a hacer de nuestro hogar un lugar más seguro ¿Verdad amigo? —el canino dio un ladrido como afirmación y ambos, dueño y mascota, salieron del local.

—Sí que estuvo cerca ¿No? —un rubio salía desde una de las habitaciones que había en la clínica —No estaría tan contento si hubiera llegado cinco minutos tarde—añadió.

—No seas aguafiestas—le regañó una voz a sus espaldas—Lo importante es que conseguimos salvarlo.

—¡Así es! —festejó Meredy—No pensemos en el "hubiese" por favor, no quiero imaginarlo, es apenas un cachorro.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento—ofreció Sting.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos—informó Rogue colocándose su abrigo, la temperatura había descendido y lo mejor era no exponerse a ella—Duérmete temprano, no nos esperes despierta.

—Nunca lo hago—le respondió sonriente al peli negro quien se sonrojó inmediatamente al escucharla.

—¡Esa es nuestra Meredy! ¿Lo ves Rogue? Te dije que no había por qué preocuparse—comentó el Eucliffe poniéndose los guantes y una bufanda —¡Nos vemos Meredy!

—¿Puedo saber al menos a dónde van esta vez? —les preguntó divertida, le encantaba verlos juntos, hacían una hermosa pareja.

—Rogue me ha invitado a cenar—le respondió Sting en voz baja, sabía que el de ojos rojos se moriría de vergüenza si lo exponía de esa forma y quizás llegara a cancelar la cita, mejor era no arriesgarse—Creo que hasta una habitación de hotel alquiló—le dijo en un suave susurro haciendo que Meredy se ruborizara y llevara una de sus manos a su boca para ocultar su asombro.

—¡Eso es genial Sting! —celebraron en voz baja con mucha emoción.

—Oye ¿De verdad vamos a ir o prefieres seguir hablando? —Rogue estaba listo desde hace varios minutos, pero le dio su espacio a Sting para que se despidiera de Meredy, aunque cuando vio que las cosas iban para largo decidió interrumpir—Cierra con llave y no olvides apagar las luces ¡Cuídate! —el pelinegro tomó de la mano a su pareja y lo apresuró para que salieran, Sting se despidió de Meredy con un ademán de mano y una sonrisa.

—Buena suerte chicos—les deseó mientras se encargaba del papeleo del lugar, aún era muy temprano para cerrar y demasiado tarde para dar un paseo, sin darse cuenta el rostro de cierto albino invadió su mente y sin querer una sonrisa adornó su rostro—Al menos él haría esto más entretenido—comentó llevándose media docena de carpetas a la mesa de centro que tenían en el vestíbulo para comenzar con su labor, sería una noche larga, o al menos eso creyó pues un estruendo la hizo sobresaltarse y lanzar los papeles que tenía en manos.

—Pero qué demo…—fue un ruido muy fuerte para ser provocado por algún animal callejero, más bien sonó como si algo hubiera impactado fuertemente contra los botes de basura que hay en el callejón próximo a la clínica. Salió inmediatamente con tan sólo una bufanda, llevaba un bate en manos por si se trataba de algún ladrón o ser malintencionado que tendría como víctima a alguna chica, ese último pensamiento la hizo apresurar el paso, además de que se escuchó un grito muy agudo proveniente del lugar.

—¡Aléjense de ella desgraciados! —una amenazante Meredy tenía su arma lista para atacar, los chicos que estaban de espalda a ella giraron al escucharla, uno de ellos tenía una navaja y el otro tronaba sus dedos como si los estuviese preparando para pelear.

—Oh no, no lo harán—Meredy hizo sonar su cuello y sujetó con mayor fuerza su bate, no había pasado toda su vida con un hermano sobreprotector que le enseñó todo en judo y artes marciales como defensa personal. Los tipos se avecinaron sobre ella, uno de ellos extendió el arma punzocortante con el objetivo de herirla, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente y con el bate le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago, para luego dar un salto y empujarlo contra la pared y de esa manera dejarlo fuera de combate, su compañero, que había visto lo ocurrido, gruñó antes de dirigirse con un puño contra la pelirosada.

—¡Meredy! —la voz de Lyon la hizo desconcentrarse ¿Qué se supone que hacía allí? ¿No era una chica la que estaba en peligro? Y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo el sujeto terminó golpeando la mejilla de la chica logrando desequilibrarla, pero aquel ataque no fue tan efectivo y en menos de dos minutos el atacante terminó como su patético compañero.

Una vez visto libre de amenazas, la chica se dirigió hacia el albino y lo ayudó a incorporarse apoyándolo en su hombro.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí y de ese modo? —la luz del callejón alumbraba poco por lo que los rostros de los tipos no se podían distinguir, posiblemente hasta desfigurados se encuentren, el problema que ahora enfrentaba el peli pleateado era darle explicaciones a la chica que había ido en su ayuda.

—Bueno yo... —qué le podría decir, mientras inventaba una excusa sintió algo líquido que tenía en su mano, su se guiaba por el ligero olor a hierro y la escasa luz que le permitía observar un color escarlata, entonces aquella sustancia resultaría ser sangre.

Pero él no se había golpeado.

Y lo único con lo que había tenido contacto era la mano de Meredy.

—¡Meredy, estás lastimada! —exclamó ante la semi oscuridad del lugar y sujetando con ambas manos la parte lastimada de la chica.

—Oh, es cierto, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo mencionas, duele—contestó ante la declaración del chico —Pero tú estás bien ¿Cierto? —se quería cerciorar de que no lo hubieran atacado antes de que ella llegara.

—Meredy…—qué iba a hacer con esa chica, ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella misma y lo que es peor, él fue quien provocó sus heridas.

Qué cobarde.

Conmovido por la bondad de la joven acercó su mano a sus labios y aún estando impregnado de sangre, depositó un beso en ella.

—Lyon ¿Q-Qué estás…? —aquel chico iba a terminar matándola con esos repentinos actos.

Pero el albino no se detuvo e hizo un camino de besos a lo largo del brazo de la chica, quien no tenía fuerza ni voluntad para alejarlo, así que le permitió continuar. Cuando finalmente llegó a su hombro la tomó de la barbilla y levantándola un poco, e implorando no equivocarse de lugar, se acercó a besar sus labios que inevitablemente se mezclaron son los ligeros rastros de sangre, besó su nariz y finalmente besó su frente, para luego atraerla con un abrazo e inconscientemente derramando lágrimas en el proceso.

—Lo siento—sollozó—Lamento haberte metido en esto—y todo por una estúpida moto que no supo estacionar en el lugar adecuado, los tipos parecen haberlo estado vigilando desde que lo vieron doblar la esquina y lo asaltaron cuando bajó de la moto.

—No te preocupes—le consoló Meredy —Lo importante es que estás a salvo—le dijo y no había necesidad de que la viera, porque sabía que ella le estaba sonriendo.

—Meredy—iba a decir algo, pero observó lo que había en la mesa de centro, era la revista que había empezado todo. La chica al ver el ceño fruncido de Lyon siguió su mirada y sonrió ante lo que encontró, se levantó y fue por ella.

—¡He encontrado algo fantástico aquí! —le dijo emocionada.

—No me digas—contestó con fingido interés.

—¡Mira! —en verdad no quería ni voltear a ver, pero todo sea por ella, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que lo que le estaba mostrando era un artículo acerca de la adopción masiva de perros callejeros que se había dado hace un par de días en la ciudad.

—Pero qué…

—¿No es genial? Sting, Rogue y yo participamos en ella ¡Y hasta nos entrevistaron! Sinceramente no creí que tendría tanto éxito, pero me alegra mucho—le dijo sonriente. El joven tomó la revista para examinarla más a fondo, algo no estaba bien y cuando vio la esquina doblada de la página lo entendió.

Seguramente detrás de ese artículo…

¡Lo sabía!

Qué idiota más grande resultó ser.

Meredy le miraba a la expectativa, con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—Vamos, tenemos que tratarte ese golpe—le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y le preguntaba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

.

.

.

—He perdido mi bate de la suerte por esto, tendrás que compensarlo—le reclamó la chica mientras caminaba delante de él para llegar primero a su lugar de trabajo y abrir la puerta —¿Qué piensa hacer señor Vastia? —le dijo en modo divertido mientras se concentraba en introducir la llave y quitar el seguro.

—No lo sé—confesó —Será lo que usted diga señorita Fer…—se había quedado sin palabras al ver el rostro de Meredy, debido a que la iluminación no era suficiente para ver su cara con claridad no lo había notado y tampoco es como si ella se hubiese quejado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —aquellas palabras lo destrozaron, la chica frente a él tenía el ojo inflamado y no tardaría en estar morado.

Debería ser él quien lo tuviera.

Un millón de esos no serían suficientes para perdonarse aquello.

—Oye ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Yo…—el chico cayó de rodillas, ¿Qué clase de hombre era aquel que permitía que lastimasen a la mujer que ama?

 _ **¡De lo peor!**_

—Oye, no te preocupes—le consoló la pelirosada colocándose a su altura—Si se trata de salvarte, haría esto una y mil veces con tal de que estés bien—su impulso no podía más y colocó su mano tras la cabeza de ella para, delicadamente, besarla otra vez.

Porque jamás se cansaría de hacerlo.

Mucho menos ahora.

—Sé que te besé unas diez veces, pero solo otras diez, por favor—rogó el chico—Lo necesito—y cómo solía suceder cuando estaba con él, no se pudo negar a aquella petición.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Les agradezco mucho por haber leído nwn/ espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado, un poco sin sentido, pero bueno xD así me salen las cosas.

 _Frase utilizada: "Sé que te besé unas diez veces, pero solo otras diez, por favor"_

 _¿Me regalan un review?_

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. 04-Stingue

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Stingue**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La clínica no gozaba de muchos clientes el día de hoy, por lo que se había sentado a revisar su móvil en busca del algo interesante que hacer, pues ya les había proporcionado comida a los animales que cuidaban y pasó parte de la mañana realizando la limpieza a áreas específicas del lugar.

Debía mantener todo aseado y en orden, después de todo.

Un sonido, como de una gota cayendo, le informó que tenía una notificación, se sorprendió mucho pues él no se caracterizaba por iniciar conversaciones, por lo que es obvio que nadie le respondería algo o tendría algún motivo para escribirle primero.

Pero se había equivocado.

Había una persona que tenía como empleo de tiempo completo escribirle a diario.

Y hoy no fue la excepción.

Sting le había enviado una foto que le tomó a Frosch mientras jugaba con Lector.

Se veía jodidamente adorable.

Si tuviera que decir su pasatiempo preferido, sería sin duda disfrutar jugar con su tierno felino, para nadie era un secreto que el amor que sentía por el animal era muy fuerte y los lazos que habían formado totalmente irrompibles.

Sonrió ante la imagen e inmediatamente la agregó al álbum especial que tenía dedicado a su gato.

—Ya tengo nuevo fondo de pantalla—susurró felizmente, aunque esto último no lo demostrara. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

Responder.

¿Qué debería enviarle?

¿Un emoji?

¿Un meme?

¿Un gracias? ¿O Quizás algunas palabras?

Sí era lo mejor, pero cuáles.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, esto de escribir mensajes no era lo suyo, a pesar de ser más fácil que hablar personalmente, se le dificultaba de igual forma.

Quizás es porque era un asocial sin remedio que prefiere pasar el tiempo con su mascota en lugar de socializar con el mundo.

Definitivamente.

Finalmente optó por preguntar en qué momento había tomado la foto junto a una carita pensante. Y la respuesta llegó al instante.

" _Esta mañana"_

Hoy era el día libre de Meredy que había ido a una cita con ese tal Lyon, quien no lo convencía en lo absoluto, después de todo la última vez que lo vio junto a su amiga, ella tenía la mejilla inflamada. Ambos alegaron que se trató debido a un desafortunado accidente, pero él tenía sus dudas, sin embargo, a petición de ella, decidió no indagar más en el asunto.

Si Meredy decía que había sido un accidente, debía ser verdad, porque sabía perfectamente que ella se podía defenderse sola. La importuna salida de la pelirosada los había dejado sin una persona que se hiciera cargo de los felinos, por lo que Sting se ofreció a cuidarlos mientras él se dirigía a atender la clínica, habían quedado en que se lo compensaría después.

" _Lástima que no estuve allí para verlo en vivo"_

Esa fue la respuesta que envió y al igual que el mensaje anterior, éste no tardó en llegar.

" _Por eso hice la fotografía ;D"_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que había leído, ese chico siempre encontraba la manera de enternecerlo y contra todo pronóstico, envió algo que jamás pensó que terminaría utilizando.

El legendario emoji lanzando un beso con un corazón.

Después de eso no obtuvo respuesta.

Hubiese preferido permanecer sentado a la espera de un nuevo mensaje, pero los clientes habían comenzado a llegar y tuvo que atenderlos.

.

.

.

—¡Kyyyyya! ¡No puedo creerlo! —la alegría que mostraba el rubio era tanta que los gatitos pasaron de estar observándolos como si de un loco se tratara a maullar para festejar con él. El Eucliffe los tomó a ambos y les dio un fuerte abrazo, a diferencia de otros gatos, ellos correspondieron con un maullido y no con arañazos.

—Rogue puede ser romántico si se lo propone—les dijo con una sonrisa—Aunque es una lástima que tenga que ser yo quien le escriba primero —se lamentó, sabía perfectamente que Rogue no era de demostrar sus emociones fácilmente, incluso le cuesta decir cuando tiene hambre, por lo que siempre ha sido él quien toma la iniciativa de escribirle primero.

De hablarle primero.

De abrazarlo primero.

De besarlo primero.

—Me gustaría que Rogue lo intentara al menos una vez—le dijo a los gatitos mientras se dirigía a preparar el almuerzo antes de ir a trabajar, pues Meredy no tardaría en llegar ya que había prometido llegar antes de la una de la tarde.

.

.

.

 _Era lo peor._

Los clientes que habían entrado traían consigo una jaula con un hámster enfermo, al parecer había ingerido algo que les hizo daño, por lo que le habían contado, pero debido a que ellos no se encontraban en casa en el momento que sucedió no podían estar seguro de ello, eran dos animales, son embargo sólo uno de los pequeños roedores estaba enfermo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creen que haya transcurrido desde que presentó los síntomas? —la pareja se miró entre sí y comenzaron a balbucear acerca de minutos y horas.

—Dos horas, eso es lo que estimo—contestó la chica—Tuve que ir por Laxus al aeropuerto y estaban en perfecto estado cuando los dejé, pero cuando llegamos a casa…

—Estaba actuando extraño, no corría en su rueda ni nada parecido y de un momento a otro se quedó dormido—añadió el rubio.

—Cariño ¿Crees que estén..?

—No, no están muertos—intervino Rogue inmediatamente—Lo que sucede es que está hibernando—explicó —Los hámster hacen esto cuando sienten que la comida es poca y deben conservar la energía.

—P-Pero eso es imposible, siempre estoy pendiente de darles agua y alimento suficiente

—Mujer, ya te dijo que está hibernando ¿Quieres que esté muerto?

—¡Laxus!

—¡Bah!

—Lo que puedo pensar—comentó el Cheney—Es que uno de los hámster comía por los dos—levantó la jaula y señaló los dos platitos de comida que estaban cerca de una de las ruedas—¿Dónde suele colocar su comida señorita? —Mirajane se acercó e inspeccionó el pequeño lugar donde vivían sus mascotas.

—Es extraño, siempre los coloco en frente de sus propias jaulas y los veo comer por un rato.

—¿Los ha visto a ambos terminar sus respectivos platos? —el rostro de Mirajane mostró preocupación, pues en efecto nunca los había visto hacerlo.

—¿Es que crees que ella no tiene nada que hacer? ¿Cómo cree que se va a quedar mirando por horas a unos hámsteres? —refunfuñó Laxus, nadie hacía sentir mal a su chica.

Nadie.

—Cariño, tranquilízate, él tiene razón—comentó la albina para luego dirigirse al de ojos rojos—Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué hacer eso?

—Quizás por amor—contestó Rogue—Es una hembra, así que pienso que tal vez ella vio que su pareja no quedaba llena con la ración de comida y decidió darle la suya.

—¿¡A costa de su propia vida!? —exclamó la Strauss con asombro.

—Miserable—le dijo Laxus de brazos cruzados al pequeño roedor que aún estaba en la jaula corriendo en su rueda.

—Lo importante es que está bien, la colocaré en un lugar cálido y si esperan por un par de horas, podrán llevarse a los dos en perfectas condiciones—la albina miró al rubio y este asintió logrando que ella sonriera felizmente.

—Muy bien, aceptamos—contestó—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí o debemos salir por ese tiempo?

—Lo que gusten, tenemos la sala de espera al frente o bien pueden ir a hacer otras cosas mientras pasa el tiempo, es algo aburrido esperar tanto tiempo.

—No se preocupe, siempre estoy preparada, así que traje algunas cosas para pasar el rato y mi esposo podrá trabajar tranquilamente en su laptop—ambos se dirigieron a los haciendo a hacerlo lo dicho, Rogue por su parte sacó al hámster que hibernaba de la jaula y lo colocó en otra para llevárselo a otra habitación que le permitiera recuperarse.

.

.

.

—Ya casi van a ser las una y Meredy aún no llega—murmuró Sting mientras terminaba de preparar los almuerzos —No puedo dejarlos solos—le dijo a los gatos que se encontraban comiendo.

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamó la peli rosada —Lamento la tardanza Sting, Lyon…bueno, ya se los contaré con detalle en la noche ¿Debes irte no?

—Sí—respondió rápidamente mientras salía del apartamento, Meredy sólo sintió una ráfaga de aire pasar a su lado.

Y es que estaba retrasado, probablemente Rogue se estuviese muriendo de hambre, sabía que el pelinegro no saldría a comer si no fuese con él, por lo que es más que seguro que lo esté esperando.

—O a lo mejor está trabajando y ni siquiera recuerda que tiene hambre—se dijo el rubio mientras ingresaba a la estación del metro y esperaba por él —Descuida ya voy en camino.

Siendo las una y media de la tarde, no había tantas personas transportándose, así que el vieja fue relativamente cómodo. Una vez había llegado a su estación corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras para ir a la clínica, ya quería ver la expresión del pelinegro cuando probara su comida.

.

.

.

—Qué raro, Sting está tardando—después de haber terminado con el hásmter, se quedó entre los pasillos del lugar, pues no le apetecía estar frente a esa pareja con la que, de seguro, se sentiría incómodo.

Como todo un asocial.

Miró su móvil y estuvo tentado a escribirle a Sting si se encontraba en camino, pero ¿Cómo iniciar la conversación? Estaría bien ir directo al grano o debería preguntar con otra cosa.

No lo sabía, aún no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Escuchó la campañilla de la entrada y se dirigió a recibir al rubio, aunque nunca esperó verlo de ese modo.

—¿Qué rayos te sucedió? —Sting había llegado como si hubiese rodado una colina de basura.

—Te traje la comida—respondió sonriente.

—¿Se encuentra bien joven? —preguntó la albina en voz que había dejado lo que sea que estuviese tejiendo para verificar es estado del rubio recién llegado —No crea que mi esposo es un insensible, lo que sucede es que está dando una conferencia en este momento y no puede interrumpirla.

—En verdad ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? —cuestionó el pelinegro atendiéndolo con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Resulta que iba tan de prisa que estuve caminando por la acera para ciclistas, porque usualmente está vacía, pero no me di cuenta de que una bicicleta venía detrás de mí y tuve que lanzarme para que no estrellarme, pero no calculé bien y terminé lanzándome hacia unos contenedores llenos de basura.

—Eres un idiota, no deberías andar de ese modo por el mundo.

—Pero ¿Qué usted no sabía por dónde se encontraba el joven? Para eso existen las llamadas y los mensajes de texto—Rogue quedó paralizado ante la pregunta y regaño de la albina, Sting se limitó a ver hacia el suelo mientras era atendido por la albina, en otra ocasión hubiese defendido a capa y a espada al Cheney, pero a él también le gustaría escuchar lo que tiene qué decir.

—Y-Yo…—cómo decirlo frente a esa mujer que parecía un demonio ante él y un ángel con Sting—Soy terrible—admitió—Reconozco que soy un asocial y que son pocas las personas con las que me relaciono, por eso me cuesta expresarme—dijo sonrojado y mirando a Sting—Soy malo enviando mensajes primero, por eso siempre termino esperando a que tú lo hagas.

—Vaya, vaya—respondió la albina sonriente—Lamento haberme entrometido de este modo, pero parece que tienes a un buen chico—le dijo a Sting dándole un par de codazos con un guiño y este no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, claro, no quería incomodar a su cliente, Rogue por otro lado, se sentía un poco liberado con lo ocurrido y en un impulso se acercó a Sting para decirle algo al oído que simplemente lo dejó balbuceando y totalmente ruborizado.

.

.

.

 **N/A** : ¡Hola! Bueno, finalmente llegó el Stingue *esquiva los tomates* yo no soy buena escribiendo, y tengo mis historias como prueba, pero esto va dedicado con mucho amor a Sasha, quien wow, me ha apoyado incondicionalmente desde casi estos dos años que llevo en este mundo, yo jamás tendré suficiente para agradecérselo :'D, pero tengo cuotas Stingue para intentarlo (?

En fin ¿Qué le dijo Rogue a Sting? Pues intentaré hacer otro capítulo para explicarlo, no, no tendrá lemon, soy malísima con él.

Sasha, yo sinceramente, y hablando yaoimente (?, los veo a ambos como seme y uke _ **, pero Sting diciendo Kyyya era uno de mis head canon XD**_ y no pude evitarlo, así que espero haber atinado un poco a tus gustos, pues esto va dedicado a ti.

Y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el pequeño Miraxus que puse, y sí, estoy planeando escribir de ellos :D espero que todo salga bien.

Frase utilizada: 22. "I'm bad at texting first, so I always end up hoping you will."

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	5. 05-Miraxus

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Miraxus [Laxus x Mirajane]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su visita a la veterinaria había culminado, luego de agradecer la excelente atención y el cuidado brindado a sus hámsteres salieron del lugar dispuestos a marcharse a casa, aunque la albina tenía otros planes para ellos.

—Laxus, cariño ¿Te parece si cenamos afuera? Ha sido un día muy largo y no tengo ánimos de cocinar—comentó la Strauss al rubio que hasta sólo un momento se encontraba hablando por teléfono, mientras llevaba a los roedores, pues colgó inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de su esposa. Con el ceño fruncido acercó su mano a la frente de ella siendo muy precavido para detectar alguna anomalía.

—Cariño ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si te quieres poner romántico este no es el momento—le regañó dulcemente haciendo que el Dreyar retirara la mano inmediatamente y comenzara a ruborizarse.

—N-No—aclaró su garganta para continuar hablando—No es eso, es que es inusual que no tengas ánimos de cocinar, dado que eres una chef de renombre eso no puede significar nada bueno—la chica rió ante la explicación de su esposo, pero no demasiado, sabía que podía lastimar su orgullo si lo hacía.

—Laxus, yo también merezco un descanso ¡Oh! Aquí parece un lugar perfecto—señaló una cafetería y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó hasta el local, donde fueron atendidos amablemente por una peli morada quien tomó su orden y en menos de cinco minutos se las llevó a su mesa.

—Disfruten su comida—les dijo sonriente y posteriormente se retiró dejando al de cabellos dorados y a la Strauss solos.

—Es una buena chica—comentó Mirajane dando un bocado a su rollo de canela siendo observada fijamente por Laxus, acto que llegó a incomodarle un tanto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó luego de haber tragado—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Estás actuando muy extraño—le contestó—Tú jamás pedirías un rollo de canela y lo comerías sin añadirle nueces—explicó—¿Te sientes mal?

—Laxus, cariño—le dijo sonriente—Es sólo que no quiero comer nueces hoy, no te preocupes—el rubio la escudriño con la mirada un rato más, se estaba comenzando a preocupar, porque ni siquiera cuando estaba con su periodo dejaba de comer nueces es más, era cuando más se lo exigía y sin estar totalmente convencido, decidió dejar el tema por el momento.

Su chica estaba realmente actuando de manera rara.

Ya lo resolvería en casa.

Tenía sus métodos para hacerla hablar.

Luego de terminar su comida salieron del lugar y se disponían a regresar a casa para que sus mascotas tuvieran por fin un descanso.

Sin embargo, Laxus aún seguía preocupado por Mirajane, ella nunca le ocultaba nada, así que era extraño en todos los sentidos lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo.

Por otra parte, Mirajane guardaba celosamente aquella prenda que estuvo tejiendo mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para hablar con Laxus, ya había comenzado a sospechar, así que no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta, pero ella quería que terminara con los socios que estaba atendiendo para poder disfrutar juntos del periodo de embarazo por el cual estaba pasando.

Por sí, un nuevo miembro no tardaría en unirse a la familia.

De repente Laxus pausó su caminar.

—Mirajane—la llamó para que regresara a su lado—Dime qué ocurre—le pidió, sabía que debía estar dejando toda su apariencia de hombre rudo e intimidante, sólo por ella —Por favor.

Jamás creyó que se le saldría de control, al punto de desarmar a Laxus y dejarlo expuesto ante ella de ese modo, debía aclarar las cosas rápido, por lo que se dirigió a su lado para darle un abrazo.

—Lamento haberte preocupado Laxus, amor—le dijo sobre su pecho —Es sólo que—comenzó a derramar lágrimas por los sentimientos que la abordaban en ese momento—No sabía cómo decírtelo—sintió como el rubio se tensaba entre sus brazos, llevó sus manos sobre sus hombros para alejarla un poco y finalmente mirarla a sus cristalinos ojos azules.

—¿Hay otro hombre? —preguntó seriamente, y contra todo pronóstico Mirajane terminó haciendo algo que jamás pensó que haría en esa situación.

Reír a carcajadas.

El rostro de Laxus pasó de uno preocupado a uno de confusión

¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

¿Acaso le quería ver la cara de idiota?

—L-Lo… jajajaja—las risas no cesaban y aquello ya había comenzado a fastidiar al Dreyar—Lo siento amor—completó abrazándose a sí misma para intentar contener las risas, incluso ya hasta le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír.

—¡Demonios mujer! ¿De qué te ríes? —era consciente de que en ese momento su rostro debía lucir como el de la mejor amiga de su esposa, estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza, sin embargo en el momento que ella tomó su mano se quedó sin habla.

Su tacto era cálido y le transmitía sosiego.

—Te amo demasiado Laxus—le dijo colocando su mano en su mejilla—Nunca habrá otro hombre más perfecto que tú—añadió con una sonrisa—Incluso te perdono el hecho de que acabas de dudar de mi fidelidad teniendo ya cinco años de matrimonio—una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora adornaba su rostro—Pero admito que te di motivos para sospechar de algo, el punto es que—dio un suspiro antes de hablar, debía elegir las palabras adecuadas—Cada día me enamoro más de ti, de tus hábitos, cualidades, defectos y expresiones. Me tienes loca cariño, incluso con la cara que tienes ahora—El Dreyar no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, sabía que estaba más bueno que el pan, pero que su esposa se lo dijera de ese modo ¡Dios! Él era el que se iba a volver loco con tantas cosas.

—¡Tsk! No puedo creer esto—dijo con una mano sobre sus ojos—Dios, siempre me haces sonrojar tanto—añadió.

—Es que es de mis favoritas, necesito verla tanto como pueda—le dijo sonriente—Y la respuesta a tu pregunta está aquí—le dijo entregándole su bolso del cual sacó su equipo de costura, que estaba en una pequeña caja y la extendió hacia el rubio—Puedas abrirla para salir de dudas—el chico abrió la caja curioso de saber lo que había dentro, aunque se extrañó al descubrir lo que era.

Un pequeño calcetín de lana.

Y luego de unos segundos lo supo. Miró a su esposa para que se lo confirmara y la vio asentir con algunas lágrimas que habían comenzado a derramar.

Definitivamente era el hombre más feliz del mundo, ahora y para siempre.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir, había hecho uso del Miraxus en el capítulo anterior y me pareció justo darles un poco de amor

¿Qué les pareció? :3

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y les agradezco mucho por leer.

 _Frase utilizada: 30. Dios, siempre me haces sonrojar tanto._

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. 06-Gruvia

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Gruvia**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

Era fantástica.

La agilidad con la que se movilizaba en la cancha era asombrosa y a pesar del esfuerzo que conllevaba contraatacar al oponente ella se mantenía radiante.

Podría decirse que llevaba poco tiempo asistiendo a las prácticas del club de tenis, pero a decir verdad, el verdadero motivo era aquella peliazul que había sido transferida del instituto Phantom Lord, hace un par de semanas.

Juvia Lockser.

Y es que luego del partido que jugó el equipo de baloncesto de la Academia Fairy Tail, del cual él era miembro, las riñas existentes entre ambos colegios se resolvieron, llevando incluso a que se realizaran un par de solicitudes de estudiantes para inscribirse en la academia de las hadas.

No obstante, la peliazul se había mantenido cerca de él, llegando a encontrársela hasta en la puerta del baño de hombres, y no dejaba de mostrar su interés en ingresar a la academia, cosa que logró en cuestión de meses. Le había llamado poderosamente la atención saber que lo había logrado, además de que su primo realizó el mismo traslado, y del hecho de que eran considerados de los mejores deportistas en su antiguo instituto, por lo que cuando su amigo, Natsu Dragneel, le comentó acerca del partido que tendrían los recién ingresados, no dudó en acompañarlo al evento, la curiosidad lo mataba.

Y jamás hubiese imaginado ver aquel nivel de calidad.

Ya hace un par de horas que había terminado el partido de voleibol en el que el Redfox había hecho acto de presencia ganándose enseguida a varios fans del deporte, pues su agilidad y destreza brillaron en la cancha, sin embargo su curiosidad por ver cómo jugaba aquella chica ganó y lo hizo quedarse para observar el siguiente, Natsu por su parte sólo mostró interés en el potencial del peli negro y alegó que si eran familia, entonces ella debía ser tan buena, o mejor, que lo que acababan de ver.

Y aquellas palabras sólo aumentaron la curiosidad del Fullbuster.

Para sorpresa de él, minutos antes de que comenzara el se vio acompañado de alguien que jamás pensó ver allí.

—Creí que tu mundo eran las artes marciales, Erza—le comentó cuando la peli escarlata se sentó a su lado.

—Me interesa saber qué tan buenos son estos chicos, después de lo que sucedió con Levy, no puedo fiarme del todo, aunque, si el director Makarov los ha aceptado, es porque ha visto cualidades valiosas en ellos, por lo que sólo estoy supervisando su decisión—contestó orgullosa de su rápida, e inventada, excusa. El Fullbuster le sonrió con burla, esa no se la creía ni ella, además había una falla en lo que acababa de decir.

—Pues si es Gajeel lo que te preocupa, te informo que su partido terminó hace mucho—le expuso llevando a que la chica abriera los ojos sorprendida, pero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, así que contraatacó.

—Te diré mi razón de estar aquí si me dices la tuya—negoció con el chico, quien se había dado cuenta del lío en que se acababa de meter.

—Lo siento, es un secreto—dijo y segundos después el silbato se hizo sonar anunciando que pronto iniciaría el partido, los estudiantes salieron de los camerinos y se posicionaron en la cancha, listos para jugar.

.

.

.

—H-Hay muchas personas—no había previsto que en el primer partido que jugara hubiese tanto público, suficientes nervios tenía por ser la estudiante nueva, esto sólo añadía más temor a equivocarse y ser humillada.

Y que de eso, ella ya sabía mucho.

—Parece que eres popular—le comentó una voz a su espalda—Nunca habíamos tenido tanto público—dijo una vez estuvo a su lado brindándole una sonrisa—Debemos esforzarnos ¿Si?

—Jellal-sempai—Juvia reconoció la voz del chico que la había reclutado para el club de tenis y con el que hoy tendría un encuentro para aprobar su solicitud—J-Juvia no es popular, todos están esperando a que se equivoque—contestó afligida—Ellos quieren verla caer.

—¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo yo hacía cosas ilegales para que mis sempais de ese entonces lograran la victoria—comentó una vez revisó que nadie estuviese escuchando, sorprendiendo a la Lockser por tan repentina confesión, pues ella había pasado por lo mismo y no creyó que alguien tan respetable como su sempai hubiera hecho algo así—Pero un buen día me encontré con una persona que me descubrió—añadió.

—¿Y-Y qué sucedió? —preguntó curiosa.

—Me dio la golpiza de mi vida—contestó—Pero luego de eso confió en mí para decirle todo al director y tratar de enmendar mis errores.

—Esa persona es increíble—alabó la chica haciendo que el de la marca sobre su rostro ubicara entre las gradas a quien lo guió por el camino de la luz—Sí que lo es—sonrió al encontrar la cabellera escarlata—No importa si te equivocas, al final seré yo quien juzgue tu desempeño, así que no te preocupes, sólo da lo mejor de ti.

—Gracias por el consejo—agradeció más segura de sí misma la chica, ella también había conocido a quien le mostró el cielo despejado por primera vez.

—¡Esforcémonos hoy Juvia-san! —le sonrió otra de las aspirantes al club de tenis, Levy McGarden, Juvia se sentía apenada cada vez que estaba frente a ella, pues fue su primo Gajeel quien la envió al hospital durante dos semanas y ella, a pesar de que sabía que hacía mal, no lo evitó pues era una orden del director de su antiguo instituto.

—Levy-san—susurró sorprendida de que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra.

—¿Huh? ¿Estás aspirando a entrar al club de tenis también, cierto? —la Lockser asintió—¡Yo también!

—L-Levy-san, J-Juvia…—¿Q-Qué no es ese tu primo? —en efecto, Gajeel la estaba viendo desde las gradas, pero por supuesto, sabía que no la veía solamente a ella —Juvia regresará enseguida, su partido es el primero Levy-san ¡Buena suerte! —se fue corriendo hacia el de ojos rojos pues sabía cuando éste quería hablar con ella, la McGarden sólo atinó a retirarse y dirigirse a jugar su partido.

—¿Qué sucede Gajeel-kun? —cuestionó una vez llegó—¿Quieres decirle algo a Juvia?

—No es eso mujer—chasqueó su lengua, lamentaba el hecho de que su prima supiera cuando él estaba mintiendo—Es sólo que—carraspeó antes de hablar—La enana va a jugar y yo…¡Maldición!

—Juvia entiende—le dijo con una sonrisa—Ella también le ha deseado buena suerte a Levy-san, por lo visto está mucho mejor—y cuando ambos fijaron la vista en la cancha se asombraron al ver que la pelota había sido arrojada, intencionalmente, hacia el estómago de la pequeña peliazul, cuando ubicaron al responsable de aquel acto no les sorprendió ver al nieto del director como el responsable.

—Ese miserable—gruñó Gajeel totalmente iracundo—¡Ya déjala! —gritaron ambos primos llamando la atención de todos, pues conocían perfectamente el carácter, y fuerza, del Dreyar por lo que evitaban meterse en su camino.

Por su parte Laxus caminó hacia los Redfox-Lockser

—¿Así que quieren que me detenga? —preguntó de manera arrogante—Ella debería haber sido capaz de esquivarlo, si es que quiere estar en un club deportivo, no es más que un ratón de biblioteca.

—Ratón de biblioteca o no, la enana tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera—respondió Gajeel conteniéndose de darle un golpe, si no fuera porque le prometió al director que evitaría los problemas, ya le hubiese dado una paliza.

—Y usted no es nadie para detenerla—añadió la Lockser con el ceño fruncido.

—Laxus—lo llamó Jellal acercándose para colocarle la mano sobre el hombro, con extremada fuerza—Vuelve a la cancha—ordenó—Y si intentas algo más, atente a las consecuencias—amenazó el peliazul, señalando con la cabeza hacia Mirajane, la asistente de la enfermera, quien venía acompañada del director. Al rubio no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la orden y reintegrarse al juego en el cual salió victorioso, pero con una mínima diferencia, pues Levy, aún con dolor, se había lucido en el partido.

Lo que los primos no sabían es que estaban siendo vigilados por un par de ojos que estuvieron pendientes desde que Juvia se dirigió a las gradas hasta la intervención de Jellal.

—Algún día aprenderá la lección—comentó Erza de brazos cruzados.

—No puedo creer que esta escuela esté sometida a sus órdenes—gruñó Gray en igual posición, pero lo que le había asombrado fue la actitud defensiva que había tomado la Lockser, era admirable que luchara por alguien que no es cercana a ella,

 _A eso debería referirse el viejo cuando dijo que había visto cualidades en ellos._

.

.

.

El partido había finalizado con la victoria de Jellal con sólo un punto de diferencia, pues en el set que le había tocado sacar a Juvia, ésta se distrajo cuando vio a aquel chico, sin ropa, levantarse para contestar una llamada lo que hizo que se desconcentrara y lanzara el servicio mal.

Era una lástima.

Porque de no haber sido por ese error hubiera ganado.

—Bien hecho Juvia—le felicitó el Fernandes por su desempeño —Es de las pocas veces en las que han logrado llevarme el ritmo—le felicitó con la raqueta sobre su espalda —Será un placer tenerte en el equipo—aquellas palabras hicieron que la Lockser sonriera felizmente, finalmente lo había logrado. Cuando se disponía a ingresar a los camerinos para cambiarse escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente de la parte de atrás del lugar, curiosa por saber siguió el origen del escándalo y se encontró con la escena donde Laxus le daba un golpe en la cara a Gajeel, quien tenía detrás a Levy.

La estaba protegiendo.

Su primer impulso fue unirse a la batalla, ella era buena dando golpes, no por nada tenía a Gajeel como entrenador, pero una mano sobre su hombro la retuvo y la hizo contener la respiración cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Gray le hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio a lo que ella simplemente asintió, quiso preguntarle sobre el motivo que lo traía a ese lugar, pero él habló primero.

—Ve y busca a Mirajane, ella se encargará del resto, te lo encargo por favor, yo intentaré detener a Laxus—Y sin decir más se lanzó contra el rubio el cual reaccionó a tiempo y esquivo el golpe, Juvia, con un sentimiento de impotencia, corrió en busca del director, debía hacerlo para que dejaran de pelearse y tomaran medidas contra ese brabucón, no tuvo que correr mucho pues Mirajane se encontraba con el director hablando en las gradas junto con el profesor Gildarts.

—¡Director Makarov! —gritó desde lo lejos llamando la atención de los tres—Laxus, por favor, Gray-sama, Levy-san y Gajeel-kun están enfrentándose a él—y no necesitó decir más, pues ambos supervisores fueron enseguida al lugar, sabían que la cantidad no era problema para ese muchacho y que podría atentar contra sus vidas.

.

.

.

—¿Se encuentra bien Gray-sama? —preguntó ayudándolo a reincorporarse, Laxus le había dado unos buenos golpes antes de que se lo llevaran, no quisiera mostrarse tan vulnerable, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de la peli azul.

—Gracias—atinó a decir.

—Juvia piensa que tuvo mucha suerte en que usted apareciera, ella estaba a punto de entrar a la pelea en lugar de buscar ayuda a algún profesor, pero Juvia se alegra de que usted confiara en ella para buscarlo—Aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir un tanto incómodo, cómo le diría que la razón por la que estaba cerca del lugar era porque quería hablar con ella y que si le pidió aquello fue para evitar que Laxus la lastimara.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo—le contestó—Espera ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? —esa pregunta ruborizó por completo a la chica quien comenzó a balbucear alguna excusa haciéndole imposible el que pudiera entender qué quería decir.

—N-Nunca nos presentaron formalmente, por lo que Juvia tuvo que averiguarlo por sí misma—respondió finalmente y era cierto, a pesar de que se habían encontrado anteriormente, nunca llegaron a presentarse.

—Gray Fullbuster—comentó—D-Digo si la presentación es lo que te molestaba, aquí la tienes—añadió desviando su vista y extendiendo su mano, tomando asiento cerca de la fuente de la escuela, la joven lo miraba asombrada, era la primera vez desde que llegó al instituto en el que alguien se tomaba la molestia de presentarse con ella y, aunque ella ya supiera varias cosas del chico, eso no quitaba el encanto que tuvo ese gesto.

Tal como ese día lluvioso.

—Juvia Lockser, estudiante trasnferida—contestó correspondiendo su apretón de manos.

—Te vi jugar hoy—añadió de repente Gray—B-Bueno a Gajeel también, quería ver qué tan buenos eran.

—¿Eh? ¿Gray-sama estaba subestimando a Gajeel-kun y a Juvia?

—¡N-No! Eso no es lo que quise decir—se corrigió inmediatamente—Sólo quería ver su estilo al jugar.

—Gray-sama debe saber que Juvia y Gajeel-kun eran de los mejores deportistas que tenía el instituto Phantom, estaban en casi todos los clubes—aquella oración llevó a Gray a plantearse varias cosas.

—¿Extrañas tu antiguo colegio? —la chica se sorprendió ante la pregunta, que además de ser personal, era una que ella misma se cuestionaba a diario.

Y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

—Es cierto que Juvia estudió allí por mucho tiempo, pero—miró a su alrededor y divisó a los estudiantes que caminaban tranquilamente a su alrededor—Ella no cambiaría la camaradería que se respira en esta academia por nada, a ella le gustaría que la aceptaran—y una vez más las palabras de la Lockser dejaron a Gray pensativo, una chica que quiere ser aceptada.

 _¿Por qué le resulta tan familiar ese sentimiento?_

Quizás porque todos en ese lugar tienen su historia y se sienten de igual forma cuando llegan, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas con eso, además el director no te hubiese dejado ingresar si no fueras una buena chica, tiene sus métodos para saberlo

—P-Pero Juvia…—y entonces recordó el motivo que lo llevó a buscarla a los camerinos, tomó un gran respiro y mostrando cierta timidez decidió preguntarle.

—Quieres, es decir, si no estás ocupada... ¿Podríamos ir a almorzar? O incluso un café si no tienes tanto tiempo, creo que eso te haría sentir más a gusto—la chica lo miró hechizada por lo dicho.

¡Qué persona tan amable!

 _Si todos son así en esta academia, entonces definitivamente vale la pena quedarse aquí_

—¡Juvia acepta!

.

.

.

N/A: Nada que decir, con la frase que me tocó yo me imaginé un capítulo o escena full gruvia, sin embargo no ha sido el caso :'c por otra parte, seguiré escribiendo acerca de ellos –a ver si arreglo lo que he dejado inconcluso aquí :D- Gracias por leer :3

 _Frase utilizada: Quieres, es decir, si no estás ocupad ... ¿Podríamos ir a almorzar? O incluso un café si no tienes tanto tiempo._


	7. 07-Gruvia

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Gruvia**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

Llevaban poco más de una hora en la labor. La academia de las hadas tenía algo llamado "La semana de la limpieza" en la que los estudiantes se ofrecían a mantener limpios los alrededores del colegio que consistían en su mayoría de áreas verdes, por lo que las hojas secas abundaban, con el fin de evitar la contaminación al ambiente y fomentar el reciclaje.

Este año se añadieron dos unidades que nadie esperaba ver, se trataba de los primos Redfox-Lockser quienes no tienen mucho tiempo de haber ingresado. Los asistentes, que eran pocos, se sorprendieron al verlos allí, pero no comentaron nada al respecto, después de todo mientras más ayuda mejor.

Por otra parte él, a petición, por no decir amenazas, de su amiga Erza, accedió a colaborar llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a la peli azul con la que días atrás había ido a tomar un batido de melón.

 _Y resultó ser el favorito de ambos._

La divisó mientras ésta se inclinaba para recoger algunas bolsas que ya estaban llenas de hojas, parecía no tener que esforzarse mucho en llevarlas, de manera que no podía utilizar eso como excusa para acercarse.

 _Maldición._

—¡Hey Gray! —sintió un susto tremendo al percatarse de que había alguien detrás de él, y por si fuera poco se trataba de la única persona con la que no podía tener una conversación normal sin recurrir a hablar de chicas.

—¿Qué quieres Loke? —preguntó con un tic en su ceja, su amigo se caracterizaba por malinterpretar situaciones específicas, que lo dejaban como un enfermo pervertido, para variar, pues suficiente tenía con su hábito de quitarse la ropa.

—¡Oh Gray!—pareció felicitarlo mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y dirigía la mirada hacia dónde él, tan sólo unos segundos atrás, se encontraba observando—Tiene unas piernas de infarto, buena elección—y ahí estaba el peli naranja, llevando todo a un posible problema.

—No seas imbécil, no estaba pensando en eso—aunque debía reconocerlo, tenía razón, confirmó mientras vigilaba los movimientos de la Lockser sin que Loke se percatara.

—A mí no me engañas Gray—le dijo mientras apoyaba su codo en su hombro y le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad—Te gusta—acusó.

—No digas tonterías—respondió inmediatamente—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Ah no? —la mirada que le dirigía el de gafas, le estaba retando—¿Qué no fuiste tú quien la llevó a la cafetería del centro no hace mucho? —el rostro del Fullbuster enrojeció ligeramente y su mirada se concentró en las hojas que se supone debía recoger, pues sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Lo ves? —se inclinó para seguir persuadiéndolo a lo que Gray sólo gruñó como respuesta—¿Quién diría que Gray Fullbuster llegaría interesarse por una chica?—empezó a decir—A decir verdad creí que eras gay—comentó tocándose el pecho con alivio—Como no mostrabas interés a la hora de ir por las chicas cuándo íbamos con Cana a los bares nos lo imaginábamos, pero me doy cuenta de que tienes otros planes—apuntó hacia la joven —Y parece que tienes competencia—aquello hizo que el peli azabache dejara de fingir que recogía las hojas para mirar directamente a Juvia a quien se le había roto una de las bolsas e inevitablemente tuvo que inclinarse llamando la atención de un grupo de chicos que estaban detrás de ella observando puntos específicos de su anatomía atentamente.

 _Y es que se notaba que ella se ejercitaba a diario._

Aquello no le causó gracia alguna al Fullbuster quien enseguida descendió desde la pequeña colina donde se encontraba y corrió a toda prisa hacia los _bastardos_ , como él los calificaba, que en lugar de ayudarla sólo se quedaron observando.

—Fuera de aquí, escoria—ordenó lanzando una mirada asesina hacia ellos y en un parpadeo los chicos habían desaparecido, satisfecho con su acción se dirigió hacia la peli azul que al parecer no se había percatado de nada de lo ocurrido.

 _Es mejor así._

Y sin decir palabra alguna se colocó a su altura y comenzó a ayudarla a recoger.

—G-Gray-sama—fue tan repentino que él apareciera, y una casualidad que lo hiciera cuando ella se encontraba pensando en él, que los nervios la atacaron, pero la calma que el chico proyectaba se impuso a ella y logró darle sosiego—Juvia no sabía que usted participaba en estas jordanas—comentó mientras ataba la bolsa una vez se llenó.

—Eso debería decirlo yo—respondió él mientras le quitaba la bolsa de la mano y juntos caminaban hacia el centro de recolección—No creí que te vería aquí.

—A Juvia le llamó mucho la atención la actividad, así que terminó convenciendo a Gajeel-kun para que la acompañara—respondió sonriente, logrando ruborizarlo y llevarlo a esquivar su mirada.

Una repentina ventisca se hizo presente, por lo que tuvieron de desacelerar el paso, ya que les impedía ver por donde caminaban, al cabo de unos minutos pudieron retomar su camino, observaron que las hojas que quedaban por recoger se habían esparcido por el lugar, así que probablemente tendrían que extender el horario de limpieza.

—Maldición y con todo lo que habíamos trabajado—Gray miró a su alrededor y parecía como si no hubiesen hecho nada, cuando vio a Juvia tuvo que contener la risa, pero desafortunadamente ella se dio cuenta de su acción.

—¿De qué se ríe Gray-sama? —preguntó con interés, pero él sabía que si abría la boca lo que saldría no sería una respuesta de su agrado—¡Gray-sama! ¿Se está burlando de Juvia? —la vio inflar sus mejillas y cruzar sus brazos.

 _Maldición, se veía tan linda con esa expresión, tanto, que lo hizo dejar de reír._

—L-Lo siento—ofreció con dificultad—No era mi intención ofenderte—repuso.

—Está bien Gray-sama, Juvia no puede enojarse con usted— _en serio, no puede_ —Pero ella quiere saber qué le causó tanta gracia—pidió a cambio.

—Es que—habló mientras extendía su brazo y lo acercaba al rostro de la joven, quien contuvo la respiración y se mantuvo a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento que ejecutara el Fullbuster, incluso llegó a cerrar los ojos—Tienes algo en tu cabello—informó haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida—Déjame quitarlo por ti—pidió y ella sonrojada espero a que terminara.

—Listo—se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el rostro sonrojado de ella, por lo que tuvo que aclarar su voz antes de hablar— ¿Seguimos con el trabajo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, que a los ojos se Juvia era la más hermosa que alguien le hubiese ofrecido.

—¡Sí Gray-sama! Juvia acepta—contestó colgándose de su brazo con una expresión sonriente y sin darse cuenta, haciéndolo sonreír a él también.

Esta chica definitivamente era especial.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? :3 algo corto, pero justo a mi parecer, en fin, no tengo mucho que agregar, sólo un gracias por leer y si son tan amables de regalarme un review me harían inmensamente feliz ;D

Frase utilizada: 65. "You have something in your hair - let me get it for you."

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. 08-Gruvia

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Gruvia**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

Las cortinas que adornaban su cocina no dejaban de ondear por la fría brisa mañanera que el día les regalaba, a pesar de que el sol estaba dando señales de vida, no prometía ser un día cálido.

Pero eso a él no le afectaba.

Siempre había mostrado indiferencia al clima frío, por lo que usualmente se le veía con ropas ligeras, y a veces nada, puesto. Se había despertado luego de considerar que había dormido lo suficiente y es por ello que se encontraba frente a la estufa preparando unos pancakes que de seguro a su novia le gustarían, pues sus dotes culinarios resultaron ser muy buenos, luego de vivir cierto tiempo con su hermano quien, a pesar de ser un idiota, se tomó el tiempo para enseñarle como defenderse en la gastronomía.

Aunque probablemente lo que más le gustaría a ella sería el hecho de que sólo esté usando sus bóxers y un delantal para cocinar.

Para nadie era un secreto que gozaba de una buena apariencia con un cuerpo que hacía babear a más de una, sin embargo aquello resultó ser más problemático de lo que pensó y más aún en la etapa de la adolescencia cuando las hormonas de los jóvenes están sin control. Afortunadamente él poseía un carácter fuerte, pero tranquilo a menos que lo provocaras, no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y tenía la cualidad de pensar antes de actuar.

Miró por la ventana cuando escuchó que algo golpeaba contra el cristal, había comenzado a llover y contrario a lo que cualquier en su caso habría hecho, no cerró el vidrio. A diferencia de muchas personas a él le agradaba la lluvia.

Porque fue en un día lluvioso donde su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Fue en un día de lluvia donde la conoció.

Con mucho cuidado dio vuelta a la masa que se encontraba cocinando, mientras los recuerdos del primer encuentro que tuvo con ella invadían su mente e inconscientemente le hacían sonreír. ¿Quién diría que aquel chico que no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie y que a menudo era comparado con un témpano de hielo resultaría estar indefenso ante la calidez que aquella chica proyectaba?

Pero no siempre fue así. Era consciente de que ambos habían avanzado en su relación y que tuvieron un gran impacto en la vida del otro.

Ambos abrían su corazón mientras que de manera mutua y simultáneamente curaban sus heridas.

Un vínculo instantáneo, pero al que le tomó mucho tiempo fortalecerse.

Y sin embargo, cada día se refuerza más, pues ellos se han encargado de que se vuelva irrompible.

Faltó poco para que dejara caer la espátula que se encontraba manipulando, pues fue sorprendido por unas manos que lo rodearon y terminaron en un abrazo.

—Buenos días—saludó a la recién levantada—Supongo que ya has dormido lo suficiente—repuso.

—Gray-sama es malvado—le regañó mientras él giraba, con el plato de pancakes en sus manos y veía cómo ella le recriminaba con la mirada lo que sea que hubiese hecho—No despertó a Juvia para que le ayudara a preparar el desayuno—declaró con sus mejillas inflamadas—No es justo—el Fullbuster sabía que realmente estaba molesta por eso, pero no podía evitar enternecerse con la expresión que estaba mostrando en ese momento.

—Sólo quería darte una sorpresa—se defendió —Pero veo que no ha sido de tu agra…—¡Juvia no quiso decir eso! —exclamó inmediatamente mientras ambos se dirigían a tomar asiento en el comedor—A ella no le molesta que Gray-sama haga el desayuno—añadió mientras buscaba algunos vasos en la despensa—Pero ella disfrutaría mucho si dejara que él le ayudara, a Juvia le gusta cuando comparte tiempo con Gray-sama—aquellas palabras lograron ruborizarlo, algo que sólo ocurría cuando ella estaba de por medio, de manera que supo que ya había perdido.

Como solía suceder.

—Está bien—aceptó mientras tomaba asiento y se servía una gran cantidad de su previa creación—La próxima vez te pediré que me acompañes—dijo dando un mordisco a su desayuno y recibía una sonrisa por parte de la peli azul.

—Por cierto ¿Vas a…?—no pudo culminar su frase pues nuevamente se vio envuelto en una muestra de cariño similar a la anterior por parte de ella—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada—respondió mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla—A Juvia realmente le encanta abrazarlo, Gray-sama.

—Ya veo…—contestó para tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja y dejaba que la chica le llenara el rostro de besos. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

—Juvia está feliz de que decidiera usar el delantal que ella le hizo—dijo, lo que provocó que se ahogara con la bebida y que su cara se mostrara totalmente roja.

—B-Bueno, dijiste que era para mí, así que…

—Pero el suyo es el azul Gray-sama, el rosa es de Juvia—declaró a modo de queja—Es por eso que Juvia estaba molesta, ella quería que lo usaran a juego—comentó llevándose una mano a sus labios para ocultar el dramático llanto imaginario—Y Juvia realmente quería ser la primera en usarlo para usted al momento de recibirlo en casa, aunque Juvia no tiene queja del desayuno de hoy—comentó haciendo referencia a que Gray sólo llevara su ropa interior y la prenda de cocina, el chico casi se desangra de tan sólo imaginarla del mismo modo.

—Aunque no importa el color, ¡Gray-sama se ve perfecto! Ahh~~~—canturreó de forma fantasiosa—Es tan difícil para Juvia decidir qué comer en este momento—y aquello fue todo lo que Gray necesitó para motivar a Juvia a no salir de la cama durante el resto del día.

—¿Quieres ver el resto del menú? —preguntó mientras la sentaba sobre su regazo y le hacía notar su notable apetito— Hay muy buenas opciones para probar.

—Juvia quiere que Gray-sama la sorprenda—contestó coquetamente.

—No se diga más—los juegos previos con los delantales fueron las estrellas de ese día, uno más en el que los lazos de aquellos dos se lograban fortificar.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Vale, esto ha terminado con un resultado muy diferente a lo que suelo hacer, pero me ha gustado (? Espero que a ustedes igual. Seguiré con el gruvia una vez más * lo que pueda* , el reto está próximo a culminar y creo que estoy llegando a mi límite xD

Olvidé mencionar que las historias no están necesariamente relacionadas entre sí, esto aplica más para los gruvia que he escrito xD

 _Frase utilizada: 37. "I really love holding you, darling."_ _Espero que no me penalicen por ajustar la frase a Juvia D:_

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. 09-Gruvia

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Gruvia**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

Llevaba más de dos horas atrapado en aquella cafetería.

La lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Magnolia fue inesperadamente repentina, y lo obligó a refugiarse en aquel lugar en donde llevaba más de cinco vasos de té helado consumidos, de seguro los dueños del lugar lo veían como una fuente de dinero ya que era el único cliente que circulaba en el local.

—Deme otro por favor—de acuerdo, quizás no era porque ellos lo estaban presionando, pero tampoco podía estar allí por tanto tiempo sin ordenar algo. Levó su mirada hacia su derecha y vio a las gotas que lograban impactar contra el cristal de la ventana e inevitablemente llevaron a su mente a invocar el rostro de cierta peliazul.

Después de todo era la causa de que hoy hubiese salido de su casa y se encontrara en ese lugar.

Después de todo, se supone que se iban a encontrar en la tienda de vídeos juegos que estaba a más de quince cuadras desde su posición actual, pero con este clima le era imposible llegar a la cita.

Intentó comunicarse por medio de su móvil con ella para avisarle de lo ocurrido, sin embargo se llevó la sorpresa de que se había empapado con la lluvia y ahora era un pedazo de metal inservible, optó por utilizar un teléfono público, pero estaban casi extintos en la ciudad y era muy difícil encontrar uno en los alrededores.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Dejarla plantada jamás estaría en sus planes, pero las circunstancias no le favorecían en lo absoluto, quizás cuando ella llegue se decepcionará de no encontrarlo allí.

No, eso no es un quizás, aquello está más que asegurado.

Porque la conoce tan bien y sabe que su forma de ser es tan frágil e inocente, que de seguro cargará con una enorme tristeza sobre sus hombros pensando en alguna excusa del por qué él no ha llegado.

Él odia ver tristeza en su ser.

Se prometió a sí mismo, desde el día que se hicieron novios que se encargaría de alejar cualquier motivo de llanto por algún amargor o pesar que pudiera sentir.

Pero qué debía hacer cuando el motivo de su infortunio era él.

Sus pensamientos fueron alejados por la aparición de la señora, que no hace mucho le había tomado una orden de su bebida, entregándole un pequeño muñeco teru teru. Miró con confusión a la dueña, quien acercó una silla para tener una charla con él.

—Creo que lo necesitas—repuso ella—Mi esposo y yo te hemos visto dar varios suspiros mientras veías por la ventana—comentó sorprendiéndolo por sus observaciones—¿Es que estás pensando en alguna chica? —preguntó logrando ruborizar las mejillas del Fullbuster.

—Así que es eso—ni siquiera le dio oportunidad para defenderse.

—Yo…—nunca fue bueno simpatizando con las personas, pero esta vez intentaría no ser tan brusco—Le agradezco mucho su gesto—y era cierto, aquel muñeco le recordaba por completo a su novia, pues ella le comentó que tenía la afición a coser varios de ellos durante su infancia e incluso para algunas salidas que planearan juntos, era un objeto que tan sólo verlo evocaba la sonrisa y emoción con la que se dirigía a él siempre.

Pues sus días grises habían acabado y él se encargó de eso.

—Espero que te sea útil—expuso mientras fijaba su mirada en la ventana y ambos observaban como la lluvia amainaba. Cuando se dispuso a preguntarle sobre ello a la mujer, se escucharon las campanillas que anunciaban la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Gray-sama! —la recién llegada se lanzó a sus brazos con la intención de verificar que en verdad fuera él, se había preocupado cuando no lo vio en el lugar acordado y había pasado la siguiente media hora con una foto de su amado en mano preguntando a las personas por cualquier indicio que la pudiera llevar hasta su ubicación.

—Juvia—dijo sorprendido por verla allí—Yo, lo siento—añadió—Salí algo retrasado de casa y la lluvia me atrapó aquí—se excusó.

—No se preocupe Gray-sama—ofreció ella—Juvia es feliz al saber que nada malo le sucedió, ella llegó a imaginar lo peor—comentó llevándose sus manos a su pecho en señal de alivio desconcertando a Gray quien la tomó de los brazos para mirarla.

—Oye, oye—regañó— Tú siempre exagerando las cosas.

—P-Pero es que Gray-sama no respondía su móvil y nadie lo había visto por el lugar, realmente asustó a Juvia, Juvia estaba preocupada—sollozó con su rostro afligido—J-Juvia siempre piensa en Gray-sama—hipó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que en vano intentaba detener.

—Tú…—¿Qué le iba a decir? Ella era tal y como se mostraba en ese momento, amable, atenta, considerada, bondadosa y tantas otras cualidades. Nunca le pediría que cambiara su forma de ser. Además, él también estaba preocupado. La acercó para enfundarla en un abrazo que contrario a la temperatura baja resultó estar lleno de calidez y tranquilizar a ambos.

—¿Eh? —estaba perpleja, pues sabía que él no era de ser partícipe de estas escenas en público—¿G-Gray-sama se encuentra bien?

—Yo…—¿Cómo decirlo? Cómo agradecer aquellos sentimientos tan puros dirigidos a él, presionó sus manos a modo de frustración y se percató del muñeco que tenía en una de ellas, logró tranquilizarse y tomar valor para comunicar su sentir—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Juvia... No puedo—declaró y segundos después se vio en la obligación de sostener a la peliazul—¡Oe Juvia!

—¡Gray-sama es tan romántico!—suspiró fantasiosamente la chica, aún en brazos del peli azabache quien intentaba hacerla regresar a la realidad y todo eso siendo observados por la sonriente anciana, dueña de la pequeña cafetería.

—La juventud de hoy es tan activa—comentó para sí misma observando cómo los gritos del chico aumentaban y su novia se incorporaba para abrazarlo y llenarle el rostro de besos, que, aunque intentara ocultarlo, le gustaban.

.

.

.

N/A: **Una palabra.**

 **¡FLUFF!**

Eso es todo :3 les agradezco por leer, lamento que no dejen comentarios TwT pero aún así, agradezco que lean.

Frase utilizada: **76.** "I can't stop thinking about you… I can't."

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. 10-Stingue

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Stingue**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

La hora de visita había comenzado, procuró llegar antes de que diera inicio para no perder valioso tiempo, aunque sus actividades fueran limitadas ya que se encontraban en un hospital, no permitiría que Rogue se muriera del aburrimiento al permanecer tres semanas en una camilla.

Y mucho menos cuando la culpa era de él.

Fue debido a su descuido que el pelinegro se rompió una pierna. Se sintió impotente al ver cómo se lo llevaba la ambulancia, ni siquiera se atrevió a acompañarlo, sólo fue capaz de llamar a su hermano mayor para que se enterara de lo ocurrido. Todo sucedió tan rápido y en un parpadeo estuvo a punto de perder a la persona más importante en su vida, pero de nada valía lamentarse, su mayor prioridad era apoyarlo en ese momento.

—¡Aquí estás!—le saludó tras haber ingresado a su cuarto.

—No podría ir a otro lugar, aunque quisiera—respondió el Cheney con sarcasmo mientras pasaba la página del libro que se encontraba leyendo, y es que ese era el principal cambio que había notado luego de hablar con él la primera vez desde el accidente.

Se mantenía distante y tenía una actitud cortante cuando se trataba de él.

—Vamos Rogue, no te pongas así mira—señaló mientras sacaba un envase de comida de su bolso—Hice tu favorito—mostró con alegría, pero el joven ni se inmutó.

—Muchas gracias—contestó secamente, aquello ya comenzaba a preocupar al Eucliffe ¿Qué rayos les estaba sucediendo a su amigo? ¿Habrá sido por el accidente que su actitud haya cambiado? Pero el doctor no dijo relacionado a ello.

¿Qué será?

—Entonces ¿Se supone que debo levantarme e ir por mi flan? —la mirada rojiza que le dirigía era de indiferencia, muy distinta a las que solían compartir.

—L-Lo siento Rogue—ofreció Sting mientras se acercaba a su amigo, debía ser el ambiente de aquel lugar, lleno de enfermos y medicinas, Rogue necesitaba liberarse de ese ambiente lo más pronto posible.

—¡Espera!—dijo cerrando el envase repentinamente—¿Qué te parece si hoy comemos en el jardín del hospital? Cuando me dirigía aquí he visto que no habían tantas personas, así que no nos molestaran—estuvo atento a la reacción del de ojos rubí e inesperadamente un indicio de sonrisa salió a flote.

—Si estás tan entusiasmado, qué se le va a hacer.

—¡Yay!

.

.

.

—A decir verdad Rogue, creí que estabas enojado conmigo por alguna extraña razón—comentó el rubio mientras llenaba su boca con varios panecillos que había preparado —Pero lo único que necesitabas era salir de aquel lugar—añadió sonriente, pero aquella expresión se esfumó al ver a su amigo de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido—¿Rogue?

—Yo estoy enojado contigo, Sting—le corrigió—No puedo creer que desde que entré al hospital, esta sea la primera vez que me visites—reclamó con notable dolor—Me...abandonaste, Sting—le costaba decir la verdad, pero debía comunicarla.

De eso se trataba.

Su actitud estaba justificada, pues no había falsedad alguna en lo que decía, era un hecho que lo había abandonado. Con la azulada mirada dirigida al suelo, en donde se detuvo a examinar las malezas que comenzaban a cubrir el lugar donde se sentaban, comenzó a hablar.

—L-Lo siento Rogue—pidió cabizbajo—Y-Yo, no me atrevía siquiera a asomarme por aquí, p-pero…—aquel comportamiento sorprendió al Cheney, quien mostró interés en lo que tenía que decirle Sting.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡LA SEÑORITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —exclamó con terror y lágrimas en sus ojos—H-Hoy me fue a visitar y-y…—ni siquiera podía explicar el cómo la Orlando se encargó de darle valor, y razones, para que fuera a visitar a Rogue.

—Ya, tranquilo—le calmó Rogue, sabía que la señorita podía utilizar diversas técnicas, de las cuales él cree que varias son ilegales, para obligar a alguien a hacer algo—No es necesario que recuerdes ese tipo de cosas, pero para que ella te haya tenido que visitar, has de haber estado decidido a no venir ¿Cierto?

—Yo…—era el momento de sincerarse con él—Ni siquiera sé cómo es que te puedo ver a la cara en este momento—dijo enterrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas—Estás aquí por mi culpa, fui yo quien salió hecho una furia a la calle, tú sólo intentabas—hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que no sabía cuáles habían sido las intenciones del Cheney.

—¡Ni siquiera sé lo que intentabas hacer! —señaló incorporándose para quedar a una altura superior de la que la silla de ruedas le permitía a Rogue—¡Fue mi culpa por no mirar hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle! ¡No debiste haberme seguido!

—Tenía que hacerlo—respondió con sosiego —Te podías haber lastimado Sting es que—chasqueó su lengua al ver lo cabeza dura que era su pareja—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Nadie me obligó a salvarte, lo hice porque quería, porque no podía soportar el hecho de que…de que…

—¿¡Y crees que yo sí!? —preguntó con lágrimas el Eucliffe—¿Crees que no me duele verte en este estado por mi culpa?

—Yo…

—No lo soporto Rogue—añadió inclinándose ante el pelinegro y llorando sobre su pecho, acción que lo tomó por sorpresa, debió haber imaginado que se tratada de eso, pero cómo le haría entender que si no lo hubiese salvado, él estaría muerto—¿No piensas decir nada?

—Tú no hubieras sobrevivido—respondió seriamente—El camión iba directo a ti, si yo no hubiese saltado para empujarte, probablemente no estarías aquí, supongo que tuve suerte de que sólo fuera una fractura de pierna.

—¿Suerte? ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido? —preguntó indignado—¿Le llamas suerte a casi perder tu pierna?

—Pudo haber sido peor Sting.

—Estoy consciente de eso—aceptó el rubio.

—¿Sabes algo? —indagó el Cheney—Eres un idiota—apuntó—Sólo a ti se te ocurre que yo no cuidé de Lector, lo cuido tanto como lo hago con Frosch.

—Pero es que se enfermó de repente.

—Fue por la lluvia del día anterior, el pobre se había quedado afuera y terminó empapado, sino fuera porque llegué temprano del trabajo, seguramente hubiese hecho su último maullido en ese instante, eres un…¿Qué estás mirando?

—Yo…sólo pensaba que tengo tanta suerte de tenerte—comentó logrando ruborizar a Rogue—Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida Rogue, gracias.

—Idiota—finalizó dándole un leve golpe en su rubia cabeza—Eres un idiota.

—Sí, pero soy tu idiota—respondió hilarante—¡POR SIEMPRE! —exclamó mostrándole el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular haciendo sonreír al pelinegro

—Créeme, estoy al tanto de ello—le respondió soportando las ganas de reír—¿Vas a darme mi flan o no?

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Esa última frase xD si ven "The Big bang theory" lograrán reconocerla, además de un par de frases más referentes a ciertas imágenes virales xD.

Bien, Stingue para la ocasión me quedó algo raro, como todo lo que hago, pero me gusta :3 muchas gracias por leer y espero que me disculpen los posibles horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar en la lectura.

 _Frase utilizada:_ _ **2.**_ _I'm so lucky to have you._

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. 11-Zervis

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Zervis**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

No tenía mucho tiempo desde que se habían mudado a aquella casa en las afueras de la ciudad de Álvarez, gozaban de un extenso invernadero el cual fue diseñado por su esposa, quien es una reconocida arquitecta de jardines, ambos poseían diversas especies de plantas provenientes de distintos puntos del continente y fueron recolectadas por ellos mismos en sus numerosos viajes realizados, pues él es un biólogo especializado en botánica y su amada esposa lo acompaña en su jornada pues también se interesaba en nuevas especies ornamentales para sus creaciones.

Eran una pareja singular, de eso no había duda.

Y era allí en su amado invernadero donde solía estudiar por ratos, a veces días, la evolución de los espécimen que estudiaba, llevando un registro pulcro de su desarrollo, utilizaba también aquel espacio para leer algún libro que llamara su atención.

Justo como en ese momento.

Sin embargo, desde hace minutos había notado la presencia de su menuda esposa, que corría a lo largo del lugar, con algunas cajas y por lo visto llevaba prisa por reunirlas. La observaba por el rabillo del ojo, ella poseía aquel espíritu libre y alegre del cual él carecía, Mavis siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalar, aún si las cosas no marcharan bien.

Se hubiese levantado para averiguar el por qué de tanto alboroto, pero la conocía perfectamente y sabía que en algún momento ella aparecería para contarle sus planes, además de que a ella no le gustaba que la molestaran mientras trabajaba.

—¡Zeref, mira esto! —la cantarina voz de la rubia lo llamó desde arriba, pues de algún modo ella había conseguido subir y colocarse de cabeza sobre una rama sin hacer ruido.

Aunque él ya se había percatado y estuvo atento por si resbalaba.

Su abundante cabellera calló sobre su libro, por lo que inevitablemente debió prestarle atención y siendo desconcertado con aquel garabato que ella le mostraba en una hoja de papel.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó extrañado, la mayor parte del tiempo el lograba interpretar correctamente sus diagramas, pero no en esta ocasión.

—¡Es un bosquejo de tu disfraz! —celebró con alegría lanzándose, finalmente, sobre él —¿Qué opinas? —apuntó con el papel muy cerca de su rostro.

—Realmente quiero decir algo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que eso representa —respondió mientras acomodaba a Mavis en su regazo y tomaba la hoja para examinarla —¿Me explicas?

—¡Por supuesto! —era más que obvio que se moría por hacerlo.

—¿Recuerdas que fuimos invitados a la fiesta de disfraces de Mirajane? —preguntó con entusiasmo, el cual parecía aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Sí.

—Estuve pensando en los disfraces que podríamos utilizar —informó.

—Mira estos.

Más garabatos, no quería hacer sentir mal a su esposa, pero en verdad no entendía lo que significaban los dibujos.

¿Eso era una rana?

—Pensé en alguna pareja histórica, por supuesto luego de descartar a Batman y Robin, Mario y Luigi y el tan usado Ketchup y mostaza, esos están muy utilizados, quiero algo no tan típico —le informó buscando entre el mar de hojas que tenía a su disposición sacando dos de entre todas —Marco Antonio y Cleopatra eran un buena opción.

—¿Eran? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con un tono exagerado de preocupación, pero sabía que debió ser algo muy serio para que ella desistiera.

—¡Erza me llamó y me dijo que ni lo pensara! —exclamó con los ojos lagrimosos —Jellal y ella hicieron los disfraces —añadió con decepción. —Hasta me envió fotos —la oji verde le mostró su móvil, debía admitir realmente el matrimonio Fernandes-Scarlet lucía muy bien con aquel atuendo.

—¡Qué lástima! —respondió abrazándola y colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro —¿Por qué pensaste en esa pareja después de todo?

—¡Zeref! —le regañó con indignación —¿No recuerdas que fue en la sección de historia en la biblioteca de Magnolia donde nos conocimos?

—Oh… —ahora lo recordaba —Lo siento Mavis —ofreció avergonzado por olvidar, temporalmente, tan importante momento.

—No te preocupes, previne que Erza haría esto, por lo que pensé en más opciones, aquí —señaló a una de las hojas que estaba a su costado —Los cuentos de hadas me dieron varias ideas.

—¿Hadas?

—¡Sí! Hadas —reafirmó seria — ¿Algún problema? —cuestionó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

—No, ninguno —respondió enseguida examinando la nueva propuesta de su esposa —¿Peter Pan?

—¡Así es! —festejó dando un aplauso —Aún no sé si ir de Tinkerbell* o de Wendy —se lamentó. Zeref pareció meditarlo, de entre todas las opciones que alcanzaba a ver este parecía el menos vergonzoso, así que antes de exponerse a vestir de manera exótica, optó por aceptar esa propuesta.

—Me parece bien, aunque…¿Podemos cambiar los leggins* por unos jeans verdes? —ir tan ajustado no le apetecía para nada.

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo sonriente —Está bien, al menos tú ya tienes tu disfraz, yo aún no me decido. No quiero parecer…—la expresión alegre de Mavis fue sustituía por una de preocupación.

—¿Mavis?

—¡Zeref! —lo nombró con evidente temor —¿Sería muy cliché si nuestra ropa está un poco emparejada?

—¿Un poco? —le había propuesto ir de un sin números de parejas a juego, el cliché estaba en el aire, pero su esposa no se quería contagiar tanto —Mavis, está bien —le reconfortó —No importa de qué vayamos disfrazados, siempre y cuando nos divirtamos juntos —añadió reafirmando el agarre que tenía sobre ella.

—Tienes razón —concordó entrelazando sus manos —Pero ya sé de qué vamos a ir, se me acaba de ocurrir, enseguida vuelvo —informó levantándose y dándole un beso rápido para irse a trabajar en lo que sea que hubiese pensado.

.

.

.

—¡Mavis! ¡Qué linda estás, muy buen disfraz! —finalmente el día de la fiesta llegó y los elogios a sus disfraces no se hicieron esperar. Mavis explicaba con orgullo cómo los había confeccionado mientras él hacía de modelo mostrando las piezas que conformaban su disfraz.

—Ha sido una gran idea —le felicitó la anfitriona de la fiesta que llevaba un atuendo de maestra pokémon* —Nunca había visto uno así ¿Cierto Laxus? —la mirada del rubio se suavizó cuando vio a su prima, era la Snitch más adorable que había visto, lucía un adorable vestido dorado y un par de alas, que aunque estuvieran hechas a mano, estaban muy bien diseñadas.

—Qué original —le felicitó, sin perder su postura de brazos cruzados en protesta hacia su pareja quien lo chantajeó para llevar puesto un traje de Pikachu.*

—Muchas gracias Laxus —se sentía simplemente realizada al no ver a nadie más con un disfraz de Snitch por lo que decidió ir en busca de su pareja a juego, porque sí, había caído en el cliché de los disfraces de pareja, pero era irremediable, ahora ese pelinegro era parte de su vida.

—¡Te encontré! —exclamó sorprendiéndolo por detrás con un abrazo —Te perdí de vista cuando hablaba con Mirajane —comentó sonriente, su felicidad era evidente.

—¡Vaya! ¿No se supone que es el buscador quien debe capturar la preciada Snitch dorada? —preguntó en tono divertido —¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le proporcionó un beso en la frente y arregló una de sus alas que estaba algo torcida.

—Como nunca, gracias por acompañarme —alzó el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada —Estos son ciento cincuenta puntos para Slytherin —añadió sonriente.

—Yo gano, fin del juego, señorita Ravenclaw.

—Aún sigo creyendo que debería ser de Hufflepuff.

—¿Discutes la decisión del sombrero seleccionador?

—Para nada.

.

.

.

N/A: No saben cómo me he divertido escribiendo este, es de mis favoritos OwO/ espero que sea de los suyos también. ¡Gracias por leer!

Frase utilizada: 32. "Would it be too cliche if we matched clothes a little?"

Batman y Robin y Mario y Luigi, Maestro Pokémon y Pikachu son personajes de cómics, videojuegos y de la serie Paokemon respectivamente.


	12. 12-Lyredy

" _ **For the Fluff"**_

 _ **Lyredy**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.**_

.

.

.

Si no te atreves a hacer algo vivirás con el pensamiento de "Y si…" por toda la vida.

Se había repetido esa frase desde la primera vez que la vio, y vaya que le había dado resultado, sin embargo ahora enfrentaba un reto mayor.

¿Debería confesarse o no?

Era obvio que entre ellos existía una química increíble, él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero ¿Y ella? ¿Estará enamorada de él?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Y ahí estaba él, en frente del establecimiento donde trabajaba la peli rosada que robó su corazón, dándose motivación mental para siquiera empujar la puerta y entrar, estaba muy nervioso. Y es que desde la última vez que se había encontrado con ella se había prometido confesarle aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban abrumando en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera estirar el brazo para realizar su premeditada acción, alguien lo llamó.

—¿Lyon? —se trataba de Meredy, que llevaba una caja y de ella se podía escuchar algunos quejidos, un sonido totalmente nuevo para él —¿Desde cuándo estás allí? ¡Pasa! —le ofreció amablemente y no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Una vez ingresaron la peli rosada dejó la caja en el suelo y se agachó para sacar lo que sea que estuviese en ella.

—¿No es adorable? —indagó con un cachorro a la altura de su rostro —Los he encontrado abandonados en el callejón de la esquina y no he podido dejarlo allí ¿Qué clase de persona puede dejarlos a su suerte? —se levantó y fue hacia la parte de atrás, hacia una de las habitaciones del local regresando en pocos minutos con un gran tazón y una bolsa de comida, al verla con dificultad para colocársela a los pequeños animales fue a ayudarla.

—Nunca había visto que alguien recogiera a los perritos de la calle, siempre hay una sorpresa contigo Meredy —comentó el albino mientras veía cómo los cinco cachorros se peleaban para comer del tazón.

—Me niego a dejar que estos pobres inocentes mueran por el descuido de alguien, es todo.

—Eres increíble —le dijo ruborizándola.

—N-No he hecho nada del otro mundo —balbuceó mientras acariciaba a uno de los canes —Simplemente hice lo que suelo hacer, ayudar a los animales —añadió sonriente al ver cómo era lamida por uno de los recién llegados —¿Quieres cargarlo? —le preguntó al Vastia, que parecía desconocer a lo que se refería.

—N-No tengo idea de…—¡Tonterías! —exclamó la chica —Mira, parece que le agradas a ellos —apuntó al ver como el chico caía de espaldas, pues los cachorros se avecinaron hacia él dejándolo sin escapatoria de los besos en forma de lamidas.

Lyon reconoció que eran sumamente adorables, le parecía increíble que fueran abandonados cuando existen tantas fundaciones para ayudarlos.

—Y dime ¿Por qué estabas frente a la puerta? Parecía como si tuvieras miedo de entrar ¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó con tono de preocupación al chico.

Si tan sólo supieras Meredy.

—Y-Yo bueno…—¿Sin palabras? Perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba —Quería hablar de nosotros —declaró —Y-Yo la verdad es que en unas semanas haré un viaje para comenzar las escenas de un nuevo drama en el que voy a actuar y no quería irme sin…bueno sin…

—¿Sin hablar conmigo? —el Vastia asintió —Acerca de nosotros —suspiró Meredy —Nunca creí que hablaría de esto en medio de los cachorros, es algo irónico si lo piensas —comentó al verse poseída por los nervios, la verdad es que esperaba no hablar de eso nunca —Voy a ser sincera Lyon, tú…me gustas —anunció —No creo que sea muy temprano para decirlo, pero sí considero que sería tarde si no lo hago ahora.

—E-Eso es lo que yo pensé—concordó él —Por eso me propuse declararme hoy —añadió —Meredy yo…—la mirada de la oji verde estaba puesta en él, podía notar que ella estaba temblando al ver cómo aprisionaba al pequeño can entre sus brazos —T-Te amo —finalmente lo había dicho, la chica solamente atinó a intentar cubrirse con el animal para que no fuera evidente el color que su rostro lucía —¡Lyon!

—¿Qué? Eso es lo que siento, el que debería estar avergonzado soy yo, este tipo de declaraciones no las había hecho más que para algunas grabaciones —informó, con sus mejillas rojas, sin embargo vio que ella lo miraba atentamente y lucía decepcionada.

—Eres un actor —comentó —Puedes estar fingiendo en este momento y yo no podría notarlo.

—¡No! Meredy eso no…jamás haría eso contigo —confesó —La verdad es que cuando actúo todo depende del personaje, usualmente interpreto a un chico sin miedo a nada y digo este tipo de cosas sin titubear, pero contigo —se revolvió sus cabellos frustrado por la situación —Contigo no puedo, me haces ser mejor persona de lo que alguna vez fui, quería decir _te amo_ sin tartamudear, pero fallé —admitió —Y es que el sólo estar contigo me parece tan irreal que…—no pudo continuar hablando pues Meredy se había lanzado a sus brazos y estampó un beso en sus labios, además los cachorros jugaban y mordisqueaban sus ropas sujetándolo al suelo.

Como si no quisieran que escapara.

Aunque en ese momento, era algo que jamás pasaría por su mente.

.

.

.

¡Fin!

N/A: ¡Hola! Finalmente culmino esta serie de historias Fluff OwO juro que nunca había escrito tanta ternura y para diversas parejas, me fui en blanco con el Jerza y el Elfever, pero ya no daba más TwT ni siquiera sé cómo es que lograba escribir xD Lamento cualquier error a la hora de escribir, aquí van a ser las 3:00 am so…tengan consideración.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, a decir verdad creo que la frase quedó perfecta para el cierre, bien fluffy y bien cliché (? Así como debe ser, okay no. Les agradezco mucho por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado cada una de las historias :3

Frase utilizada: 34."I wanted to say "I love you" for the first time without stuttering, but that failed."/"Quería decir "te amo" por primera vez sin tartamudear, pero fallé."


End file.
